Laisse moi entrer
by Cha9512
Summary: Après le tome 3, comment va réagir Katniss quand Peeta va rentrer du district 13 en galante compagnie? Peut être se rabattre sur quelque d'autre, s'enfuir, ou se laisser mourir.
1. Chapter 1

Laisse moi entrer

Synopsis

Après le tome 3, comment va réagir Katniss quand Peeta va rentrer du district 13 en galante compagnie? Peut être se rabattre sur quelque d'autre, s'enfuir, ou se laisser mourir.

Chapitre 1

Katniss POV

Cela fait déjà un bon mois que je suis rentrée du district 13 et à vrai dire je me redécouvre. Même si la mort de Prim et de tous les autres me hantent toujours, je sais parfaitement qu'ils seront toujours dans ma tête mais désormais il est temps que je me reconstruise.

Après quelques premiers jours très très difficile, j'ai finalement reprit la chasse pour le plus grand bonheur de Sae, je surveille également Haymitch de très près alors qu'à la base ça devrait être l'inverse.

Désormais il ne me manque plus qu'une chose ou plutôt une personne pour que ma vie soit parfaite, Peeta. Chaque jour je pense un peu plus à lui que le précédent, et maintenant que jai compris l'amplitude de mes sentiments pour lui, si je devais les définir, je dirai que je suis folle amoureuse de lui. C'est vrai que ça colle parfaitement à celle que je suis, une fille particulièrement folle mais au moins désormais je peux expliquer que c'est Peeta qui me met dans cet état là.

J'espère franchement qu'il va vite revenir au district 12 car sa présence à mes côtés me manque! Au fonde je me dis que j'idéalise son retour car il lutte encore contre ses démons et il risque d'être bien différent du Peeta des premiers et seconds hunger games mais je suis prête à souffrir un peu pour pouvoir à la fin vivre la plus belle des vies à ses côtés.

Quelques jours plus tard mon souhait est exauce. Il fait son apparition dans la rue, dès lors je m'apprête à me jeter sur lui, mais je me sens d'un coup sceptique et j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. En effet, quand je l'aperçois, il n'est pas seul, il est en train de se balader main dans la main avec Delly. Au début je me dis que c'est une pure coïncidence qu'ils se sont juste croisés dans le train,. Toutefois quand je me décide enfin à sortir de chez moi pour me diriger vers lui, il va faire un truc qui va me figer sur place. Il prend Delly dans ses bras puis se met à l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Sur le coup je n'en reviens pas, je pense même à une blague mais quand je vois le bras de Delly entourer la nuque de Peeta pour prolonger et intensifier son baiser, je comprends que je ne fais pas d'erreur. Il est bel et bien revenu au district 12 avec Delly et tous les deux semblent s'être plus que bien rapproché au 13.

Sur le coup je me sens si énervée que j'ai presque envie d'aller extirper Delly de Peeta par les cheveux mais il faut que je me contrôle, surtout que les larmes commencent à venir. Je m'empresse dès lors de rebrousser chemin et rentre à tout allure chez moi.

Je claque violemment la porte puis je me laisse tomber le long de celle-ci pleurant il me semble bien toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Comment Peeta a t-il pu me faire ça après tout ce qu'on a vécut ensemble? Après Deux Hunger Games? Après une révolte? Je suis démolie mais en cet instant je me demande vraiment pourquoi Peeta m'a t-il empêcher de prendre la pilule baie de sureau confectionné par Cinna après l'assassinat de Coin, après tout s'il m'avait laissé faire il aurait pu être débarrassé et moi et se taper la petite Delly tranquille. A moins qu'il l'ait fait exprès pour me faire souffrir, pour jubiler en apercevant ma souffrance, pour me voir détruite et finalement finir en témoin de ma propre fin.

Cette simple pensée me fait perdre la tête, alors que je me dirige à la cuisine pour au début simplement prendre un verre d'eau. Voir cette eau dans un écrin de verre me fait penser à la plage, à ce fameux baiser qui m'a ce jour là assoiffée de désir pour Peeta. Cette image me bouleverse et sans vraiment réfléchir j'envoie virevolter le verre contre le mur. Il explose dans un fracas retentissant et à vrai dre cela ne m'a même pas calmé. Dès lors j'en attrape un autre et le balance puis ma faim de violence n'étant toujours pas satisfaite, j'attrape une pile d'assiette les jetant sur le sol. Après cela les larmes s'emparent de plus belle de moi.

Je finis par me laisser tomber sur le sol, pleurant et hurlant, la douleur est si forte. Je tape du poing sur le sol pour tenter de me calmer, je crois que c'est à ce moment là que mes mains s'abattent sur des bouts de verre qui se plantent dans ma main, car du sang, mon sang commence à se reprendre sur le sol. Peu m'importe je finis recroqueviller sur le sl, secoué par des spasmes à cause des pleurs, je n'entends pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, ni même les pas s'approchant de moi.

Je réalise seulement quand Haymitch m'attrape par le bras, me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux, il est dans une totale incompréhension. Il pensait vraiment que ces derniers jours j'allais mieux, à vrai dire je voudrais lui répondre, mais je n'y arrive pas et c'est alors que les larmes se remettent à couler de plus belle.

A suivre...;

Alors j'attends avec impatience vos réactions sur cette nouvelle histoire! Je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas que le premier chapitre alors il peut s'avérer difficile de se faire un réel avis, mais le chapitre 2 est quasiment écrit alors vous pourrez bientôt avoir une vue un peu plus large sur cette histoire.

En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Katniss POV

Haymitch me tient fermement dans ses bras en tentant de me calmer mais c'est clairement impossible. Mes pleurs sont si intenses que j'en ai du mal à respirer, Haymitch utilise dès lors les grands moyens, il m'envoie une violente baffe en pleine tête pour tenter de me faire retrouver mes esprits, ce n'est pas un franc succès mais ma respiration commence à se faire plus naturellement.

Par la suite Haymitch m'attrape par les poignets fixant mes mains.

« Il faut soigner cela Katniss »

A vrai dire en cet instant, il pourrait faire ce que bon lui semble je ne me défendrai pas, je n'en franchement pas la force. Il me tire par le bras me forçant à rejoindre la salle de bain à l'étage. Il me fait m'asseoir sur le sol, commençant à sortir le matériel nécessaire dans la pharmacie pour me soigner.

Il commence avec une pince à épiler à enlever tous les morceaux de verre incrusté dans ma main, j'ai fini par arrêté de compter au bout du dixième morceau extrait de ma main gauche, à vrai dire je ne suis même pas sure qu'il soit capable de tous les enlever. Après avoir précautionneusement tout enlever et après avoir désinfecter mes mains, il y fait un bandage très soigné et appliqué, c'est étonnant, il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup bu aujourd'hui car ses gestes restent assez précis, je l'ai connu plus saoul. En tout cas quand je lui fais face je remarque son regard plein d'incompréhension.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a prit de faire ça? Franchement Katniss ces derniers temps tu avais l'air d'aller tellement mieux. »

Je fais face encore une fois à ses yeux interrogateurs et ait du mal à calmer mes sanglots, comment lui dire ce que j'ai vu, la trahison de Peeta avec Delly, les deux en train de s'embrasser, quand on sait que le simple fait d'y penser me fend le coeur en deux, je finis toutefois par réussir à bredouiller le prénom de Peeta..

« Oui je sais qu'il est revenu aujourd'hui, mais au contraire c'est une bonne nouvelle Katniss, il est temps pour toi de faire les quelques pas qui te séparent de lui. Je sais parfaitement que tu dois avoir peur mais tu ne dois pas te laisser aller de la sorte, d'accord? »

Il me caresse doucement la joue en commençant à effacer mes larmes, je crois qu'il n'a pas du voir ce que j'ai vu cet après-midi car sinon il ne m'encouragerait pas à faire le premier pas vers lui, en tout cas je vais devoir le dire et même si c'est dur, il va falloir que j'exorcise la douleur générée par ce que j'ai vu cet après-midi.

« Tu sais Haymitch, Peeta est certes rentré mais il n'est pas rentré seul. Il était en compagnie de Delly quand je l'ai aperçu.

- Katniss voyons, il n'y aucun problème avec ça, tu sais très bien qu'ils sont amis depuis l'enfance, ils se sont certainement croiser dans le train, ont un peu discuté et Peeta en gentleman l'a sans doute ramener chez elle. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, elle ne fait pas le poids face à toi, face à tout ce que vous avez vécut ensemble

- Bien sur Haymitch et en bon gentleman Peeta l'a embrassé avec la langue et Delly a poliment répondu au baiser en entourant les bras autour de la nuque de Peeta, pendant que lui déposait ses mains sur ses hanches! C'est une bonne chose, dommage que mes amis ne font pas la même chose avec moi plus souvent, ça aurait pu être franchement très divertissant. »

Je crois qu'en cet instant, il vient de comprendre ce que j'essaie de lui dire depuis un moment, Peeta m'a clairement remplacé par Delly. Le pire c'est que cette fille est si niaise, et si peu intéressante, en plus ils n'ont rien vécut ensemble. La seule chose qu'elle a de plus que moi c'est qu'elle est un peu plus jolie mais faut avouer qu'elle peut être jolie, elle ne s'est pas fait brulée presque entièrement, elle n'a jamais prit de balle. Peut être qu'au fond c'est pour cela que Peeta l'a choisi parce que cette fille est jolie, que son corps n'est pas ravagé comme le mien, qu'elle lui apportera sans doute beaucoup de tendresse, il est vrai que je suis plutôt une petite Haymitch mais ça ne m'a pas empêché d'être aimer par lui et Gale.

Enfin bref, je suis coupée dans mes réflexions quand Haymitch me prend dans ses bras, je crois qu'il tente de me réconforter mais à vrai dire c'est impossible.

Ce soir là, il passe la nuit à mes côtés, en tout bien tout honneur bien sur, il me prend dans ses bras pendant mon sommeil pour tenter de faire taire les cauchemars malheureusement ça s'est avéré purement inefficace, si bien que dans les coups de trois heures du matin, je lui ai ordonné de rentrer chez lui, la seule chose que j'arrive à faire c'est l'empêcher de dormir, alors autant qu'il me laisse.

Le sommeil ne me reviendra pas, je vais passer une nuit blanche à observer le plafond et le mur pendant des heures.

Les jours suivants, ça ne s'améliore définitivement pas et j'ai pris une résolution, il est hors de question que je sorte de chez moi, surtout si je dois croiser les deux amoureux transit, je risquerai de péter un câble et je serai trop tenté de démolir le petit visage angélique de Delly. D'ailleurs ça me soulagerait peut être de le faire, je vais rajouter ça sur ma liste de chose à faire avant de mourir s'il reste tous les deux ensemble.

Le pire est qu'à chaque fois que je passe un œil par la fenêtre, ils choisissent ce moment là pour se montrer, à croire que je suis poissarde, je les vois au choix se prendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se s'embrasser à pleine bouche ou encore j'aperçois un Peeta tout sourire. C'est sans doute ça qui me fait le plus mal, elle le rend heureux, je l'ai rarement vu autant sourire à mes côtés, c'est le plus dur à vivre. Chacune de leur apparition démontre à quel point ils s'aiment, putain mais tuez moi maintenant, je ne veux plus avoir à supporter le numéro des amoureux transits. Une seule question me taraude mais dans un sens je n'ai pas envie de connaître la répondre, sont-il aller plus loin que les bisous ces deux là? Cette question est obsédante et franchement j'aimerai le savoir, mais je pense que la réponse suffirait à m'achever alors je vais m'abstenir.

Dans tous les cas, je ne peux plus faire face à ça et je crains de devenir dingue si je dois encore une fois faire face à leurs démonstrations d'amour débordantes. Je cherche une solution, au début j'envisageai de mettre fin à mes jours mais c'est bien trop simple et surtout je ne veux pas faire souffrir ma famille, aussi bien ma mère, Haymitch, ou encore Gale.

Une autre solution me semble plus adéquate la fuite, dès lors je repense à une de mes conversations avec Gale avant les premiers hunger games, quand il m'explique qu'on pourrait le faire s'enfuir et vivre dans les bois. Il n'a pas tord, je pourrai survivre seule dans les bois, surtout que j'ai un abri à disposition dont peu de gens connaissent l'existence, la cabane construite par mon père. En plus à proximité j'ai le lac pour me ravitailler en eau et pour me baigner.

Je n'ai pas besoin de tergiversé longtemps, ma décision est prise, je vais partir d'ici et aller m'installer dans les bois. Je partirai à l'aube demain et je vais tout faire pour ne pas être vue, et surtout ne pas être retrouvée, il est temps pour moi de m'éloigner de la tension malsaine qui règne autour de moi.

Je passe ma dernière journée dans ma maison à préparer ce qu'il me faudra pour quand je serai dans la forêt. Bien sur je fais tout pour en prendre le minimum, je mets deux couvertures dans le sac à dos, un couteau de chasse, quand à mon arc, il se trouve déjà dans la forêt donc de ce côté là je ne devrais éveiller les soupçons de personne. Enfin je prends quelques vêtements afin de tourner un minimum, pour les lessives j'utiliserai le lavage à la main et ferait sécher au fur et à mesure, avec deux tenues de rechange avec celle que je porterai j'aurai de la marge à ce niveau là. Pour le reste, je ferai avec mon environnement, après tout je suis préparée pour ce genre de chose, ce sera presque une autre sorte de Hunger Games, sauf que là il n'y aura pas de sponsors pour m'envoyer de la nourriture et surtout personne ne tentera de me tuer.

Il me reste une dernière chose avant de partir, je passe en ville voir Sae, je lui explique gentiment que j'ai beaucoup aimé l'aide qu'elle m'a apporté tous les jours où elle est venue me nourrir mais que désormais je voulais essayer de gagner en autonomie, et enfin prendre ma vie en main Elle le prend plutôt bien et me demande quand même de toujours lui amener quelques unes de mes prises, je compte le faire ou du moins je lui dis mais cela risque d'être bien difficile, une fois en forêt je ne compte pas la quitter.

Une fois que tout est prêt je vais me coucher, j'ai besoin de repos surtout si demain je dois me lever à l'aube, il faut vraiment que je passe inaperçue.

En tout cas dès le lendemain matin je mets mon plan à exécution, je pars et je fais très attention à ne pas être vue, à vrai dire c'est un franc succès.

Je peux désormais franchement dire qu'aujourd'hui est le début de ma nouvelle vie.

A suivre...

En espérant que ce chapitre vous a également plu, j'attends vos reviews, et à votre avis qu'est ce qui vous attend dans les prochains chapitres?

La suite devrait arriver très bientôt ! En tout cas merci à ceux qui me suivent d'or et déjà et qui m'ont laissés des reviews très apprécié sur le précédent chapitre! =)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Haymitch POV

Katniss m'inquiète de plus en plus, elle avait tellement progressé depuis son retour du district 13, elle était prête à débuter une nouvelle vie au côté de Peeta, elle commençait à apprendre à vivre avec ses démons. Tous ses efforts gâchés par l'égoïsme de Peeta, ce type qui passait ses jours et ses nuits à nous rabâcher qu'il l'aimait; qu'elle était la femme de sa vie et au final qu'est ce qu'il fait? Il revient avec une autre fille? Mais sérieusement que lui apporte Delly, à part un joli minois elle n'a rien de particulièrement attractif, elle est niaise et sans expérience, elle ne peut rien lui apporter. En plus j'ai eu l'occasion de parler avec elle, cette fille n'est pas capable de tenir une conversation.

En tout cas je nourris une rage folle contre Peeta, en plus cette fois ci ce n'est pas Katniss qui fiche tout par terre, il faut qu'il l'autre idiot s'y mette. En tout cas je suis très remonté contre lui et je peux vous assurer que s'il se met sur ma route je vais clairement lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure.

Sérieusement il se prend pour qui ce gamin prétentieux, en plus s'il s'affiche devant moi avec sa Delly, je vais avoir du mal à me retenir de lui mettre un poing dans la tête. Au fond je l'ai toujours bien moins aimé que Katniss, j'ai toujours vu en elle, une force, une détermination, un côté manipulateur qui m'a toujours séduit. Je pense qu'au fond si j'avais eu une fille, elle aurait été à peu près semblable à Katniss. Je ne me sers pas d'elle en tant que telle, je sais restée à ma place mais cela ne changera rien au fait que j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour elle et comme un bon père, si un homme l'a fait souffrir, je m'occuperai avec plaisir de lui faire sa fête comme il se doit, Peeta n'échappera pas à cette règle.

Peeta a clairement du soucis à se faire car s'il continue comme ça, je vais lui montrer ce qu'un gagnant d'une expiation peut faire contre un fils de boulanger .

En tout cas je dois cesser de penser à lui où sinon je risque de casser quelques meubles, ma maison ressemble déjà assez à un dépotoir. Ce matin en tout cas je me dis que je dois aller voir comment se porte Katniss. Si elle est déprimée je compte lui proposer de se saouler avec moi, rien de telle qu'une bonne cuite pour oublier les chagrins d'amour. C'est pas que je boive pour oublier mes chagrins amoureux, moi je suis plutôt dans l'universalité je bois pour tout oublier, je trouve ça grisant comme sensation, et puis on ne change pas un vieil ours dans mon genre.

Quand j'arrive devant sa porte, je frappe une fois, bon je me dis qu'elle doit être occupée et qu'elle va bientôt venir me répondre. Une deuxième fois au cas où qu'elle soit sous la douche et qu'elle n'ait pas entendu la première fois. Je dois avouer que je commence à m'inquiéter craignant qu'elle ait fait une grosse bêtise. Oh non je ne supporterai pas de la retrouver inanimée, pas pour un crétin dans le genre de Peeta, c'est hors de question.

Je frappe une dernière fois avec beaucoup d'insistance, bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait. En tout cas il faut que j'entre et pour ça j'utilise ce qu'on pourrait appeler les gros moyens, je casse la porte, elle ne m'en voudra pas trop et puis avec tout l'argent que j'ai, je pourrai lui en racheter une belle.

Dès que je franchis le seuil de la porte, l'ambiance de la maison me paraît étrange, j'hésite même à la caractérisé d'inhabité, je commence à faire un premier tour. Tout est si propre, si bien ranger, c'est étonnant car quand on sait que jamais rien n'est parfait, sauf avant un départ. Je n'arrives pas à y croire, elle a sans doute fait le ménage pour oublier son chagrin d'amour et actuellement elle est en train de chasser dans les bois. En tout cas c'est ce que j'espère, car toutes les autres versions me paraissent inquiétante.

Après avoir fait le tour de la maison, je crois qu'il faut que fasse à l'idée qu'elle est partie, mais où? Je n'en ai aucune idée.

En tout cas avant de partir à sa recherche, je cherche des indices, faisant un inventaire rapide de toutes les choses qui ont disparus. En premier je remarque l'absence d'un couteau de chasse qui trônait sur la cheminée, en allant voir dans son armoire, je constate qu'il manque des tenues qu'elle aime, je pensais également qu'elle avait plus de couverture. Il me semble qu'il ne manque que ça mais j'ai une dernière chose à vérifier.

Je vais dans la salle de bain et j'ai la mauvaise surprise de constater que tous ses cachets, les bandages pour ses mains, tout est encore là. Si elle est partie, elle n'a pas juger utile d'emmener de quoi se soigner, c'est loin d'être la chose rassurante que je pensais trouver en venant ici.

Je suis inquiet, mais à en juger par ce qu'il manque, je ne pense pas que sa quête principale est de mettre fin à ses jours, c'est déjà ça mais au fond la savoir partie me fait mal car je me suis beaucoup attaché à elle. J'aime quand elle vient me réveiller avec un seau d'eau quand je suis un peu trop ivre ou encore quand elle vient nourrir mes oies car je suis encore une fois trop bourré pour le faire. Même les petites blagues et piques en tout genre que nous nous échangeons, tout cela me manque déjà.

J'aime cette petite et la savoir loin me met hors de moi. Il faut que je la trouve, bon je ne compte pas aller voir Peeta, je me doute qu'elle n'est pas chez lui.

En m'organisant un peu dans ma tête, je décide de commencer par rendre une petite visite à Sae, elle sait sans doute quelque chose. En effet, je ne me suis pas trompée elle a des informations à m'apporter, quand elle m'explique que Katniss est venue très respectueusement la remercier pour ses services. Cela signifie en quelque sorte qu'elle a planifier son coup. Au fond ce n'est pas peut être pas une si mauvaise chose, elle n'est pas partie sur un coup de tête, et cela me rassure, elle a une solution de repli et même si j'ignore encore laquelle je vais trouver. La forcer à revenir, affronter Peeta et faire en sorte qu'elle se reconstruise.

Après Sae, je décide de passer voir Hazelle, on ne sait jamais, elle connait bien Katniss et peut être qu'elle lui a glissé un mot sur quelque chose en particulier. A vrai dire cette visite ne m'aide pas, elle ne sait rien du tout mais elle va finir par me glisser une information qui me paraît très intéressante.

Gale revient demain au district 12, c'est parfait, avec lui je vais pouvoir avoir des informations et même l'utiliser pour la retrouver. En étant son meilleur ami, il doit bien savoir où elle se cache et en plus le fait que Peeta ne soit plus un concurrent direct, va le relancer sur la conquête du cœur de Katniss.

Vivement qu'il débarque, demain je serai là pour parler avec lui et essayer de développer une stratégie avec lui.

Bon maintenant que je sais que je ne peux rien faire pour Katniss avant demain, je me décide à partir en ville faire le plein d'alcool, mes réserves sont à sec et avec la disparition de Katniss.. J'ai besoin de me prendre une bonne cuite ce soir.

Alors que je sors de lcgez mon fournisseur habituel de bonne bouteille, j'ai la malchance de croiser la seule personne que je n'ai pas envie de voir. Peeta,, ma parole je suis poissard ou plutôt il est poissard car ce n'est clairement pas le moment de se mettre sur ma route.

D'ailleurs quand il commence à m'interpeller avec un sourire d'idiot sur les lèvres.

**« Hey Hatmitch comment tu vas? »**

Je l'esquive ou plutôt je passe à côté de lui, le bousculant doucement puis je reprends la route vers chez moi, songeant à la quantité d'alcool que je vais engloutir ce soir, une bouteille pour Katniss, une demie pour avoir croisé Peeta, ça me semble déjà être un bon programme.

Alors que je continue de songer à ma consommation de ce soir, j'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi, si c'est Peeta, je vais avoir du mal à me contenir. Il finit par me rattraper se met face à moi avec un air interrogateur.

**« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question! C'est quoi le problème Haymitch?**

**- Tu veux vraiment le savoir alors je vais te répondre, non ça ne va pas et tout ça c'est à cause de toi, donc si tu veux bien m'excuser. J'ai une bouteille d'Armagnac à descendre. »**

Je commence à partir car je pense que si je dois lui faire encore une fois et qu'il me pose une autre de ses questions idiotes, je lui met mon poing dans la figure, je crois qu'il n'y a pas encore goûté et celle ne lui fera pas de mal.

Il faut croire que ce Peeta en veut vraiment car il me rattrape encore une fois, me faisant encore une fois son look interrogateur, je bouillonne, je suis à deux doigts de lui éclater son joli minois à celui là, ça pourrait être une bonne idée, peut être qu'après ça Delly le quittera.

**« De quoi tu parles Haymitch? Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal, je viens à peine de rentrer!**

**- Je te parle de Katniss, Peeta! T'es à peine rentrer et tu te comportes déjà comme un idiot égoïste.**

**- Ah euh et comment va katniss? Qu'est ce qu'elle devient? »**

Je ne pu retenir un petit rire, il est sérieux quand il me pose ce genre de question, il est temps que je lui mette les idées au clair, à ce crétin. Je pose mon sac avec les bouteilles sur le sol puis je franchis les dernières centimètres nous séparant, lui envoyant une droite , à vrai dire je ne me suis pas retenu. Je ne le regrette ça m'a fait un bien fou, je devrais frapper les jeunes plus souvent, c'est grisant comme sensation, quasiment aussi bon qu'un petit verre de vin blanc de ma cuvée spéciale.

Peeta me regarde en se tenant la joue, ahuri par ce que je viens de faire, je l'avais prévenu, il m'a cherché il a trouvé.

**« Haymitch qu'est ce qui te prend tes malade?**

**-Non je ne suis pas malade mais je crois qu'il était temps que quelqu'un te remette les idées en place. Et si ça t'intéresse vraiment Katniss a disparu! Je peux t'assurer que si tu oses encore une fois me poser des questions débiles sur elle, je vais te le faire payer, c'est clair? »**

Sur ce, j'ai une bouteille à aller me boire, je récupère mon sac, pousse encore une fois Peeta et commence à reprendre ma route quand il me sort.

**« C'est triste qu'elle ait disparu, et tu n'as aucune idée d'où elle peut être? »**

Je me tourne vers lui, il est vraiment con ce type, comment il a fait pour rester si longtemps en vie dans les hunger games, je pose de nouveau mon sac et m'approche de lui, l'attrapant par le col lui mettant un autre coup de poing.

**« Tu comprends la signification du mot disparu idiot? Disparu, signifie qu'on a pas de nouvelle d'une personne? Qu'on ignore où elle peut être? T'a imprimer maintenant ou tu veux que je t'aide à l'imprimer en te faisant rencontrer le sol? En plus tu me dégoutes, c'est de ta faute si elle est partie! Rien que d'y penser j'ai envie de faire bouffer le sol! Elle allait mieux, elle était prête à vivre avec toi et toi tu fais quoi, tu reviens avec une fille, en plus je suis certain que tu ne l'aimes pas ou du moins pas autant que tu aimes Katniss.**

**Je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça mais clairement c'est idiot, comme quoi tu vois que tes stratégies sont au fond pourri, je suis ou du moins j'étais ton mentor et si tu m'en avais parlé je t'aurai clairement expliqué qu'en ayant choisi Delly au lieu de Katniss, tu allais faire la plus grosse erreur de ta vie.**

**Tromper Katniss avec une autre, tout cela pour la protéger, oh tu as voulu te donner le bon rôle ou quoi? T'as pensé à ce qu'elle ressent actuellement. Te savoir dans les bras de Delly, l'embrassant allant même plus loin avec elle.**

**Tu veux me faire croire que tu fais tout cela par sacrifice pour protéger Katniss de toi, mais tu ne crois pas que ce que tu es en train de lui infliger maintenant est pire. Un Peeta highjacker ça arrive, quoi une ou deux fois par semaine, avec le temps ça aurait même diminué dans la fréquence alors que là elle va devoir vivre sans toi chaque putain de jour du reste de sa vie**

**Tu te rends compte que tu lui as reproché d'être lâche, de t'avoir manipuler mais au moment où elle est prête à se dévoiler, aller plus loin avec toi, tu lui plantes une épée dans le dos jusqu'à la garde. La seule chose que tu fais c'est la regarder se vider de son sang.**

**Comptes sur moi pour que les choses ne se passent pas comme ça, je ne te laisserai pas la briser encore une fois et pour ta gouverne, Gale va revenir pour un bon moment et je peux t'assurer que si toi tu as laissé filer Katniss, lui ne la laissera pas partir.**

**Vu l'état dans laquelle tu l'as mis, je pense qu'après deux mots rassurants et un gros câlin, elle va lui tomber dans les bras et tu auras toute chance de finir un jour ta vie avec elle.**

**Sur ce j'ai deux bouteilles d'Armagnac à descendre! Alors si tu pouvais disparaître de ma vue ça me ferait plaisir! »**

Je récupère mon sac et prend le chemin de ma maison, au moins là bas je pourrai me saouler tranquille sans devoir faire face au regard de cet idiot.

Une fois rentré je me pose sur le canapé et commence à déboucher ma première bouteille, me prenant deux gorgées d'un coup, mes pensées se tourne en cet instant vers Katniss, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle va bien. Deux gorgées plus tard je me met à réfléchir à la stratégie à utiliser auprès de Gale.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'ai déjà fini la première bouteille et me laisse envahir par toutes les sensations que me procurent l'alcool. Hum je savoure mon plaisir tant que je le peux car demain j'ai encore pas mal de boulot à faire.

Gale sera là demain et va reprendre le combat pour récupérer Katniss, j'en suis certain.

A suivre...

Désolée, j'ai été un petit peu longue à poster et je m'en excuse en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaire! J'attends vos reviews avec beaucoup d'impatience et dans le prochain chapitre, l'arrivée de Gale au district 12.

Ca relance un peu la compétition, en tout cas je vais faire en sorte de vite vous poster la suite ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Haymitch POV

Après une belle nuit d'ivresse, il est temps de reprendre les choses en main, aujourd'hui une grande mission m'attend, il faut que je relance Gale sur la course pour Katniss, ça ne devrait pas être difficile mais pour cela je dois déjà arriver à le voir.

J'ai eu vent par Hazelle que son train allait arriver dans les environs de 10h, alors après avoir prit une douche rapide et revêtit une tenue un peu au hasard, je prends le chemin pour la gare.

Quand j'arrive le train est à l'approche, j'aperçois sa mère et ses frères avec sa soeur, je décide dans un premier temps de me mettre en retrait, je vais le laisser saluer sa famille puis ce sera à mon tour de l'interpeller.

Le train fait son arrivée quelques secondes plus tard, Gale n'est pas dur à identifier avec sa grande taille, je le vois se précipiter vers sa famille prenant sa mère dans ses bras, puis enlaçant chacun des membres de sa famille. Je le vois reprendre la route vers la ville. Il est temps que j'intervienne, je me dirige alors vers Gale, il me regarde.

**« Hey hello, le papy, c'est sympa d'être venu!**

**- Gale, tu peux venir avec moi s'il te plait, nous devons parler tous les deux?**

**- Maintenant? Je viens à peine de rentrer j'aimerai passer du temps avec ma famille**

**- C'est à propos de Katniss »  
**

Je savais parfaitement que cette dernière phrase ferai mouche, j'aurai peut être même du l'utiliser depuis le début car Gale glisse quelques mots à sa mère puis commence à me suivre.

**« Allons chez moi, on sera mieux pour parler! »  
**

Gale me suit sans dire mot. Une fois à la maison je l'invite à s'installer dans la cuisine avec moi, je lui propose à boire quand même, bon je n'ai pas grand chose à boire, juste de l'armagnac, du vin blanc, du vin rouge et d'autres alcools de ma cuvée personnel. Il refuse gentiment puis semble attendre ce que j'ai de si important à lui dire.

**« Où est Katniss? C'est même étonnant qu'elle ne soit pas venue me chercher aussi!**

**- Ecoute Gale, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin! Katniss a disparu depuis environs deux à trois jours, je ne sais pas exactement, donc elle ignore ta présence ici!**

**- Disparu vraiment? Mais pourquoi? Tu n'as pas une petite idée d'où?**

**- Pour le où je n'ai pas de réponse mais pour le pourquoi je peux te dire quelque chose, qui ne va franchement pas te plaire! Après tout tu dois savoir, elle est partie à cause de Peeta**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il lui a fait encore ce crétin?**

**- Il est juste revenu du district 13 en étant en couple avec Delly!**

**- C'est une blague j'espère? Elle est partie à cause de lui?**

**- Oui quand il est revenu, elle a complètement pété un câble et commencer à détruire une bonne partie de sa vaisselle quand je l'ai retrouvé elle était complètement abattue, elle pleurait et après cela je ne l'ai plus revu, j'en déduis qu'elle est partie quelque part. Elle a emmené quelques petites choses mais sincèrement je ne vois pas où elle a pu aller! Alors je me suis dit qu'en étant son meilleur ami, peut être que tu as une petite idée d'où elle est partie?**

**- Tu sais Haymitch, dans ce cas là je suis complètement à l'amande, la seule que je peux te dire c'est que si elle est partie, c'est qu'elle sait qu'un abri l'attend quelque part, certainement dans la forêt mais où je n'en ai aucune idée. Par contre je connais quelqu'un qui le sait peut être, je peux utiliser ton téléphone? »  
**

Je lui réponds par l'affirmative, je crois que j'ai bien fait de faire venir le garçon, il est certainement plus futé que Peeta. Peut être que le remettre sur la route de Katniss est en fait une bonne chose.

Il pourrait certainement la rendre heureuse, la protéger de Peeta et des autres hommes, oui je pense que c'est un bon plan.

En tout cas pendant que je me sers un petit verre Gale va s'emparer de mon téléphone, j'écoute d'une oreille sa conversation, à en juger par ses paroles il parle à la maman de Katniss.

**« Bonjour Mme Everdeen, comment allez vous? Oui je suis bien arrivée au district 12! Oui je dirai à Katniss de vous appeler! D'ailleurs j'ai une petite chose à vous demander car j'aimerai emmener Katniss pour un petit pic nique dans les bois et je voudrais savoir si vous savez où trouver un petit endroit où se poser avec elle! Hum un lac et une cabane,? Vraiment et vous savez où je pourrais les trouver, d'ailleurs je prends note! Il est temps que je vous laisse en tout cas je vous remercie et dès que je vois Katniss, je lui demande de vous donner de ses nouvelles! Très bien bonne journée! »  
**

Il raccroche le combiné et se tourne alors vers moi.

**« Je pense savoir où elle se trouve, sa mère m'a parlé d'une cabane construite par son père à proximité d'un lac à environ 4 ou 5 heures de marche, elle ne sait pas exactement où elle se situe mais je pense être capable de la retrouver!**

**- Hum c'est plutôt rassurant, elle semble être en sécurité mais maintenant il faut la convaincre de revenir! Elle ne peut pas passer le reste de sa vie là bas à ignorer Peeta, à fuir ses amis et sa famille! Gale il faut tu ailles là bas et que tu la convainc de rentrer, ça risque d'être dur, elle doit sans doute être très triste mais en cet instant je pense que tu es le seul capable de la faire changer d'avis! »  
**

Gale me regarde et je vois dans ses yeux de la détermination, il va aller la chercher et pour sur il va la ramener j'en suis désormais convaincu, Gale était définitivement la bonne carte à jouer.

**« Tu me donnes des nouvelles dès que tu la vois, je suis vraiment inquiet pour elle!**

**- Bien sur Haymitch, bon je vais aller faire un petit tour en forêt, je passerai te voir ce soir!**

**- Parfait à ce soir! »  
**

Gale quitte ma maison en trombe, j'entends d'ailleurs une sorte de boom, je me précipite à la porte et aperçois Peeta et Gale face à face. Gale tient Peeta par le col.

**« Mellark, on ne t'a jamais apprit qu'il ne fallait pas écouter au porte, aller fous le camp avant que je te fasse regretter d'être né! »  
**

Peeta rit et s'éloigna, sincèrement j'espère qu'il n'a pas entendu notre conversation car je n'ai plus une grande confiance en lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait faire cette information.

En tout cas j'aperçois Gale qui se dirige d'un pas déterminé vers la forêt.

Fin Haymitch POV

Début Katniss POV

J'en suis à mon troisième réveil dans la cabane et je dois avouer que pour l'instant tout se passe plutôt bien pour moi! Du côté nourriture, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut dans la forêt en général je chasse toute la journée pour m'offrir une ou deux grillades le soir, je dois avouer que quand je suis ici, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de penser à Peeta, donc je retrouve un brin de vie.

J'ai décidé de ne plus me laisser aller comme je le faisais avant, je veux être forte, alors je reprends une sorte d'entrainement,. Maintenant, j'ai pour habitude de grimper aux arbres, de faire des longues promenades ou de nager dans le lac, la forêt offre un si vaste terrain de jeu et franchement je m'épanouis bien dans cette environnement.

Il y a certainement une seule chose qui est dur, mon sommeil est toujours très perturbé et surtout par le fait de vivre en forêt! Dans un sens j'ai tellement l'impression d'être revenue dans mes premiers Hunger Games que ce n'est pas rare que je rêve d'un Cato qui débarque dans la cabane et me saigne jusqu'à ce que je me sois vider de ma dernière goutte de sang, ou Marvel qui me transperce le coeur avec sa lance. Parfois même c'est Peeta qui arrive, se met à rire comme un idiot pendant qu'il me coupe une jambe avec mon couteau de chasse pour se venger. Le sommeil est clairement le plus dur à trouver mais je pense que c'est une chose que je ne retrouverai jamais vraiment.

J'apprends à vivre sans et me contente de beaucoup de micro sieste qui me permette d'être un minimum en forme, le plus souvent ils s'arrêtent avant la phase des rêves, ainsi j'acquière ma liberté et je garde assez d'énergie pour vivre ma vie!

Finalement je me plais ici, personne n'est là pour me dire ce que je dois faire ou comment le faire, par exemple si je ne veux pas m'habiller je ne le fais pas. Si j'ai envie de passer la journée au lit ou dans l'eau du lac je le fais.

Je crois que l'indépendance est l'une des meilleures choses que je viens d'obtenir et pour l'instant je ne compte pas la renier. Surtout si c'est pour rentrer chez moi et devoir encore une fois faire face à Peeta et même si je commence à m'y faire, le voir constamment avec Delly risque de me rendre folle et de me donner de sérieuses envies de meurtres. Après tout, je suis connue comme une folle notoire qui transperce des présidents alors ce n'est pas transpercer une simplette qui va m'effrayer.

Au contraire ça m'aide même à guérir, quand je suis trop en colère, j'imagine une de mes flèches se plantant entre les deux yeux de Delly, son regard effrayé et voir la vie la quitter , cette vision est purement excitante.

Oula je crois que vivre coupée du monde attise en quelque sens mes pulsions refoulées, je deviens carrément effrayante par moment.

En tout cas mon programme de la journée est tout tracé, ce matin je vais aller chasser mon repas pour toute la journée puis je pense nager dans le lac, je commence à avoir un très bon niveau en natation, bientôt je suis certaine que je pourrai partir à la nage de la plage du district 4 et me laisser porter au loin. Peut être que je découvrirai une chose formidable, qui sait, il faut avouer que l'inconnu s'avère toujours être excitant, on ose s'imaginer des nouveaux décors, des nouvelles personnes, peut être même une nouvelle âme sœur.

Il est temps pour moi de vivre ma vie, de profiter de chaque instant et maintenant que je suis libérée de la plupart de mes entraves, je suis bien plus sereine concernant mon futur.

Désormais je veux profiter en évitant de penser au lendemain, je n'ai qu'une vie et je compte bien faire en sorte de ne pas la regretter un seul instant.

Surtout quand je pense à Prim, elle m'a quitté si jeune, elle reste en quelque sorte mon modèle, quand je veux craquer, abandonner, quand la douleur et les appels incessant de la mort deviennent trop fort. Je pense à elle, son beau sourire et ses yeux attendrissant posé sur moi, j'entends sa voix dans ma tête me dire que les difficultés nous aident à évoluer Que même si j'ai mal, si je n'ai pas la force de lutter, je dois me relever et faire face à mon destin. Elle est la lumière qui guide ma vie et je ne suis pas prête à la laisser s'éteindre.

A suivre...

J'attends avec impatience vos reviews sur ce chapitre!

Je peux vous assurer que la suite de ce chapitre est à ne pas manquer! Beaucoup de choses vont se produire! D'ailleurs à votre avis, qu'est ce qui vous attends par la suite?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Katniss POV

Ce matin, j'ai bien chassé et la récolte a été plutôt bonne, j'ai tué deux lapins et deux écureuils, ce qui me laissent suffisamment de nourriture pour me faire un bon repas à midi et pour ce soir.

Dès lors je rentre à la cabane et je commence à dépecer les animaux , quand j'entends des bruits de pas approchant, ils sont certes assez léger, au début je pense même qu'il s'agit d'un petit animal.

Je bande mon arc et vise en direction des pas, je m'apprête à lâcher ma flèche quand j'aperçois qu'il s'agit de Gale. Je dévie tout de suite la trajectoire de ma flèche qui se loge dans un arbre à quelques centimètres de Gale. Il se tourne vers moi avec une sorte de moue choquer.

**« Ta essayer de me tuer.!**

**- Gale, si j'avais vraiment voulu te tuer cette flèche t'aurai traversé la tête avec la plus grande aisance, en tout cas ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu n'avais qu'à te signaler, je n'aurai pas peut être eu besoin de te tirer dessus. » **

Il rit en allant récupérer la flèche dans l'arbre s'approchant de moi, il me la tend en m'adressant un petit sourire.

**« Tiens garde là elle pourrait s'avérer bien utile pour ton prochain tour de chasse. » **

Je lui adresse un petit sourire, remettant la flèche dans le carquois puis je me lève pour lui faire face.

**« Je ne savais pas que tu étais rentré, c'est récent?**

**- Oui et à vrai dire je suis bien contrarié que Mademoiselle Catnip Everdeen, ne se soit pas donné la peine de venir m'accueillir à la gare routière. » **

Je lui souris

**« Il aurait peut être fallu que tu me signales ton arrivée pour que je daigne venir t'accueillir. » **

Je lui fais toujours face puis retourne m'asseoir sur le sol reprenant le dépeçage de mes petits animaux, ils vont bientôt être prêt à être cuit. Je relève la tête et me rend compte que Gale s'est installé face à moi, il me regarde et paraît songeur, je fais mine de ne pas relever et je commence à regrouper du bois pour faire un feu.

Je finis par relever la tête.

**« J'ai bien chassé aujourd'hui, ça te dit de manger avec moi ce midi, ça doit faire longtemps que tu n'as pas déguster de viande fraîche chassé quelques heures plus tôt.**

**- Avec grand plaisir, tu veux que je fasse le feu!**

**- J'apprécierai » **

Je lui fais un petit sourire et le laisse faire le feu pendant que je pars laver mes mains dans le lac. C'est alors que je remarque mon reflet, voulant en quelque sorte vérifier le fait que je vois présentable car même si je ne tente pas de séduire Gale, je veux apparaître comme étant un minimum en forme.

Je me passe un petit coup d'eau sur mon visage puis mon regard se tourne vers Gale, qui a déjà fait le feu et mis les bêtes à cuir. Ca ne devrait pas être long, je retourne face à lui et le regarde.

**« Avoue Gale, tu n'es pas venu ici pour chasser. » **

Il me regarde et paraît surprit par ma demande, d'ailleurs il m'adresse un air interrogateur comme pour me demander comment je sais cela.

**« C'est simple, un chasseur ne part jamais à la chasse sans arc, je remarque que tu n'en portes pas mais tu m'as également dit que tu étais rentré ce matin. Il y a peu de chance que tu aies spontanément eu envie de chasser alors que tu n'as pas vu ta famille depuis des mois. » **

Il m'adresse un sourire gêné, je veux bien avouer que la plupart du temps je peux avoir des réflexions un peu à l'ouest et que je ne suis pas un véritable détecteur de sentiment humain, mais je ne suis pas pour autant idiote.

**« C'est Haymitch qui t'a envoyé? » **

Je ris car je sais déjà ce qu'il va me répondre, il n'y a que lui pour s'inquiéter comme cela, ou du moins il s'inquiète que quand il est sobre.

**« Oui, il se fait du soucis pour toi, il m'as expliqué que tu étais parti depuis quelques jours et il était sincèrement très inquiet! Je crois qu'il était même prêt à lancer un avis de recherche dans tous les districts. » **

Nous nous mettons tous les deux à rire, je crois que l'image d'un Haymitch inquiet qui court partout et demande si personne n'a vu le Geai Moqueur, s'avère plutôt sympathique. Je lui souris et le regarde retirer la viande du feu. Nous entamons le repas dans une ambiance plutôt silencieuse, je sens juste son regard me bruler le visage. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il arrête de me regarder ainsi ça en devient vraiment gênant.

**« Katniss, je suis au courant pour Mellark. » **

J'aurai du m'en douter, Haymitch a du lui raconter l'histoire dans les détails, super, et même si j'essaie de ne pas me rendre malade pour cette histoire, entendre le nom de Peeta me retourne l'estomac. Mes yeux commencent à me piquer, non non et non, je n'ai pas envie de pleurer, j'ai envie de me montrer forte, pendant ces quelques jours j'ai été forte, aucune larmes n'a couler , alors ce n'est pas devant lui que je vais commencer.

Je reprends ma respiration et garde ma tête baisser le temps de reprendre mes esprits puis une fois l'envie de pleurer passé, je relève la tête vers lui.

**« Oui, au moins dans l'histoire un de nous deux est heureux, même si c'est avec Delly!**

**- Katniss sérieusement rester ici n'est pas une bonne idée, tu t'enfermes dans ta propre solitude, je dois avouer qu'au début ça doit être sympa mais les choses vont vite se dégrader avec l'hiver approchant, tu n'auras plus aucun moyen de te nourrir. Surtout si tu considère le fait que les hiver ici commencent très tôt et se terminent très tard, sans animaux à chasser, sans fruits aux arbres et avec un lac gelé. Tu seras morte avant la fin de l'hiver. Alors je t'en prie rentre, tu ne seras jamais seule au village des vainqueurs, tu auras toujours Haymitch et puis je serai là pour toi! Tu sais Catnip, j'ai décidé de rester au district 12 pour un long moment. Il y a tellement de reconstruction à faire que j'en ai bien pour deux ans au moins.**

** Alors je t'en prie, change d'avis, reviens au district 12, tu auras du soutien et puis en ce qui concerne Mellark, tu ne pourras pas le fuir toute ta vie Katniss. Ya un moment où tu vas devoir lui parler ou même lui casser la gueule et tu ne pourras pas franchement le faire d'ici?. » **

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire au prononcé de sa dernière phrase, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque de faire passer un sale quart d'heure à Peeta. Je dois tout de même avouer que pendant mes moments d'envie sadique, je m'imagine en train de pendre Peeta par sa prothèse à un arbre et attendre qu'elle se décroche, je sais c'est purement horrible.

Ce qu'il m'a fait aussi est horrible, alors que je n'ai jamais voulu offrir mon coeur de peur qu'on me le brise, j'ai fait une exception pour lui et comment me le rend-t-il.? En arrachant mon coeur de ma poitrine à main nue et en l'écrasant des centaines de fois, il m'a briser le coeur alors si je devais lui briser la jambe, ce ne serait même pas suffisant pour solder sa dette.

En tout cas je fais face à Gale.

**« Gale, je suis désolée mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rentrer, si tu savais comme je me sens bien ici. Passer mon temps dans la forêt est un bon moyen de reprendre ma vie en main et sincèrement je pense que je resterai là. Même si l'hiver risque d'être dur, je tenterai de vivre sur mes réserves pendant que les quelques mois difficiles à venir. Tu sais très bien que je suis forte, je pourrai survivre ici même sans nourriture.**

**- Katniss, ce n'est pas sérieux! Je te promet que si tu reviens au district 12, je ne laisserai plus jamais Mellark t'approcher, je m'occuperai de toi, te nourrirai, veillerai sur toi et je ferai taire tes cauchemars quand ils seront trop dur. Katniss laisse moi une chance mais aussi une chance à Haymitch, tu sais très bien qu'il te considère comme ta fille et même si c'est un ivrogne notoire obsédé par ses bouteilles, tu seras toujours dans ses priorités. Je t'en prie . » **

Il s'approche de moi, me caressant doucement la joue. Je ferme les yeux me laissant guider vers cette sensation si agréable. C'est fou comme le contact physique avec un autre être humain m'a manqué. Je garde les yeux fermé c'est alors que je le sens, son souffle chaud à proximité de mes lèvres, je sens qu'il se rapproche de moi et sans que j'ai vraiment eu le temps de réagir, ses lèvres se collent doucement contre les miennes.

Ce baiser est d'une douceur absolue et me provoque des frissons pas possible; bon sang que c'est agréable, pourrai-je vraiment me passer de ce genre de contact en passant ma vie seule dans la forêt, mon dieu, je ne suis pas sure d'avoir la volonté de pouvoir résister.

Alors que je suis en train de retrouver mes esprits et que je tente de me libérer de l'emprise de Gale, lui ne l'entends pas de cette oreille. Il caresse doucement ma joue en tentant de prolonger le baiser, à vrai dire je n'ai pas la force de me débattre, cette sensation est si plaisante, j'ai l'impression de voler, que mon coeur meurtri se repose désormais sur un nuage de coton soyeux. Mon dieu j'aimerai que ce baiser ne cesse jamais, mais il le faut, je rééouvre les yeux et me retrouve face à un Gale qui se sépare de moi pour retrouver son souffle.

Il colle ensuite son front contre le mien, encore une fois son souffle chaud se retrouve contre moi me provoquant des frissons d'une intensité peu croyable, si ça continue comme ça , je vais lui sauter dessus et je risque de perdre toute inhibition, je dois retrouver mes esprits et vite.

Gale est toujours contre moi et me murmure.

**« Je t'en prie Catnip, rentre avec moi » **

Je le regarde et à vrai dire je suis tentée de dire oui, mais agir sur un coup de tête n'est pas une bonne idée. Je viens de trouver un compromis acceptable et lui soumet de suite.

**« Écoute Gale, j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir, alors tu n'as qu'à revenir demain et je te dirai ma décision! En attendant je pense que tu devrais rentrer passer du temps auprès des tiens! Cela fait tellement longtemps que tu n'as pas vu ta mère, tes frères et ta soeur, tu dois également penser à eux! Tout va bien se passer pour moi Gale, tu sais j'ai appris à prendre soin de moi, tout se passera bien, je te le promet.» **

Mon moi intérieur me crie violemment hypocrite, il est vrai que je ne lui demande pas de partir particulièrement pour retrouver les siens. Je lui ai demandé de partir car je sais que s'il reste, ça risque de déborder entre lui et moi. Je risque de faire un truc que je pourrai regretté alors par prudence je préfère qu'il parte.

Je lui adresse un petit sourire en caressant sa joue.

**« Tu peux y aller, tout va bien se passer et prend mes prises pour ta famille! Cela vous permettra de faire un bon repas. Je pense retourner à la chasse cet après-midi alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.**

**-T'es sure?**

**- Oui mr Hawthorne! » **

Il me sourit et m'aide à relever, il m'enlace fortement dans ses bras musclé, hum je profite un maximum de ce contact si agréable. Je l'entends me murmurer des choses totalement incompréhensible même au fond je pense me douter de ce qu'il est en train de me dire, qu'il m'aime et qu'il veut que je prenne soin de moi. Il n'a pas de soucis à faire ce côté là, je compte bien vivre encore de très longues années.

Après ce petit câlin qui a bien duré, Gale récupère mes prises puis s'en va en m'adressant un petit sourire. Au fond je sais qu'il aimerai bien que je rentre avec lui mais j'ai vraiment besoin de temps pour y réfléchir, on ne prend pas ce genre de décision sur un coup de tête. Il faut que je sois sure de moi, je ne vais pas passer mon temps à déménager.

En tout cas je le laisse partir puis me remet en quête de mon repas du soir après je pense m'adonner à une petite sieste, j'ai beaucoup de chose à digérer.

A suivre...

Voilà le chapitre de retrouvailles entre Katniss et Gale, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu!

En tout cas j'attends vos reviews! Je peux déjà vous dire que le prochain chapitre réserve de l'action, il faudra pas le rater ! ^^

Je tiens également à vous prévenir qu'au vu du contenu des chapitres à venir, je vais passer cette histoire en rated M.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Le lendemain, je me réveille très tôt, à vrai dire j'ai encore une fois peu dormi. Il faut avouer que mon esprit est obnubilé par la proposition faite par Gale. Après un long débat mental, j'ai enfin prit une décision, j'espère que ma décision lui conviendra. Je compte bien lui dire oui..

En pesant le pour et le contre, je me suis rendue compte que retrouver mon environnement n'est peut être pas une mauvaise idée et puis je peux toujours garder la cabane comme solution de repli pour quelques jours , quand j'aurai besoin de me changer les idées.

Comme j'ignore à quelle heure Gale va passer me chercher, je vais commencer à me préparer afin d'être déjà prête pour le départ quand il fera sans apparition. Je quitte mon lit de fortune en sous-vêtement, à vrai dire j'ai l'habitude de dormir dans cette tenue. En effet, il fait très chaud pendant la nuit et c'est la seule tenue qui me permet de dormir un minimum, même si je suis d'un naturel assez pudique je suis consciente du fait que j'ai peu de chance de croiser quelqu'un dans la forêt en pleine nuit et puis j'ai toujours mon couteau de chasse sous mon oreiller. On ne sait jamais.

En tout cas, je me lève et me place dos à la porte commençant à chercher les vêtements que je vais mettre pour entamer cette nouvelle journée. C'est alors que j'entends quelqu'un frapper lourdement à celle-ci.

**« Gale, attends quelques instants avant d'entrer, je finis quelque chose et après je suis à toi. »  
**

Je me dis qu'il faut que je me presse de m'habiller je retourne un peu tout pour trouver mon pantalon, je n'entends dès pas pas la porte s'ouvrir et je me rend compte que je ne suis pas seule quand je sens une paire d'yeux posés sur moi. Je me retourne complètement gêné prête à engueuler Gale pour être entrer sans attendre mon autorisation, mais ce que j'aperçois me laisse pantoise. Ce n'est pas possible, je dois être prise d'hallucination car face à moi se trouve, Peeta Mellark.

J'écarquille les yeux et m'empresse de saisir une couverture pour recouvrir mon corps.

**« Que fais-tu là?**

**- J'ai eu vent que tu créchais dans le coin alors j'ai eu envie de te faire un petit coucou mais à ce que je vois tu étais en train d'attendre quelqu'un d'autre! Gale est à peine rentrer au pays que tu couches déjà avec, c'est pas très brillant comme idée Katniss. En plus tu te montres avec des sous-vêtements sexy. A croire que tu cherches le diable. »  
**

Il est sérieux lui quand il me sort des choses comme cela, d'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'il fait là. Je le regarde en étant furieuse, enroulant fermement la couverture autour de moi, pour me dissimuler un peu face à lui. Il s'est clairement invité tout seul et ça me déplait clairement, il est bien la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir aujourd'hui a égalité avec Delly bien sur.

**« Peeta je veux que tu sorte d'ici, MAINTENANT! tu n'as rien à faire là et puis j'ai envie de te dire que je fais encore ce que je veux de mon corps, après tout toi tu ne gênes pas pour t'afficher avec ta Delly. Alors pourquoi je devrai m'inquiéter de m'afficher avec Gale, après tout je ne t'appartiens pas. »  
**

Il me regarde avec un regard presque sauvage, je le sens s'approcher de moi, je recule au maximum et je finis par me retrouver bloquer contre le mur. Il se met à rire en franchissant les derniers centimètres nous séparant.

**« Oh que si tu m'appartiens encore et il est hors de question que Gale t'ait pour lui ! »  
**

Il s'approche de moi et s'empare de mes lèvres. Ses baisers m'ont tant manqué et j'ai même du mal à me retenir, j'ai tellement envie de prolonger ce baiser mais je sais au fond que c'est une mauvaise idée, je finis quand même par me laisser aller, entourant mes bras autour de sa nuque en prolongeant le baiser. Je sens Peeta qui retire la couverture de mon corps, me laissant en simple sous-vêtement, en plus c'est une bel ensemble rouge que je porte. Il passe ma main sur mon bras puis sa main tout de suite se fait plus entreprenante et se dirige vers ma poitrine la caressant doucement, je ne peux contenir un léger soupir.

Il me regarde dans les yeux en tenant fermement mon sein droit dans sa main.

**« Est-ce que tu as couché avec Gale? »  
**

Je le regarde outré, il n'espère pas que je réponde à cette question j'espère car n'est pas dans mes intentions. Il le sait car il comprime fort mon sein droit, je pousse un cri de douleur.

**« Je t'écoute Katniss, alors est-ce que tu l'as fait avec lui ou pas?**

**- Non, jamais! »  
**

Il se met à rire et redevient d'un coup très calme et très doux avec moi. Il me fait son plus beau sourire en me prenant dans ses bras.

**« Désolé si je t'ai fait mal ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. »  
**

Son changement d'attitude est vraiment étrange, je tente de m'extraire encore une fois de son emprise mais il ne semble pas prêt à céder car il s'approche de nouveau de moi et m'offre un baiser si fougueux qu'il m'empêche même d'envisager de faire cesser tout ça, c'est à peine si je me rappelle de mon prénom.

Il continue ainsi en laissant ses deux mains s'aventurer le long de mon corps, sa main qui avait tout à l'heure malmené mon sein, le caresse désormais avec une douceur absolue, je ne peux retenir un soupir de plaisir en prononçant son nom, d'une manière si sensuelle que je le sens sourire.

Peeta m'ôte doucement mon soutien gorge, reprenant ses caresses avec une telle délicatesse, ah j'ai tellement envie de refuser, mon esprit me dit de mettre fin à tout cela mais mon corps n'est pas d'accord, je suis désormais bien trop excitée pour lui dire de s'arrêter.

Peeta commence à embrasser ma nuque puis commence à descendre au niveau de ma poitrine, prenant un sein en bouche s'amusant avec mon téton, je me mords la lèvre lui caressant doucement les cheveux l'incitant à continuer. Cette sensation de bien être qui m'envahit est si plaisante que je regrette presque de ne pas avoir essayer avant. Peut être que si je m'étais offerte à lui plus tôt il n'aurait pas été dans les bras de Delly. En cet instant la seule que je veux c'est continuer, aller au bout, découvrir un aspect de mon corps que je n'avais jamais envisager jusque là. D'ailleurs quand Peeta passe son autre main dans ma culotte, je vois son sourire s'étendre, il comprends que j'en ai tout aussi envie que lui. Il remonte vers mes lèvres pendant qu'un doigt se glisse en moi, je laisse échapper un petit cri de douleur, Peeta relève la tête et me murmure de me taire et de me laisser aller.

Je tente de le repousser, au fond je ne suis plus très sure d'en avoir envie,mais lui ne semble pas relevé à moins qu'il s'en fiche, je l'ignore. La seule chose que je remarque c'est que Peeta perd d'un coup toute forme de tendresse envers moi. Il se colle désormais vulgairement contre moi et je peux la sentir, sa virilité contre ma cuisse, je comprends de suite que lui aussi est très chaud et qu'il risque de ne pas se retenir encore longtemps.

Dès lors il me retire ma culotte et me soulève légèrement et me force à entourer mes jambes autour de sa taille, tandis qu'il laisse tomber son pantalon à ses genoux.

Sans vraiment être prévenu, je le sens se glisser en moi, la douleur est atroce dans les débuts, quelques larmes coulent le long de mes yeux, il tente de me calmer en m'embrassant de temps à autre mais très vite ce n'est plus nécessaire. Le plaisir fait son apparition et j'ai même du mal à contenir mes gémissements. Le suppliant d'aller plus vite, je veux le sentir encore en moi. Ses vas et vients s'accentuent devenant de plus en plus violent, je suis bercée par ses gémissements.

Quelques temps plus tard je le sens proche de la jouissance.

**« Peeta, retire toi avant, je ne veux pas risquer d'être enceinte! Peeta retire toi , maintenant! MAINTENANT! »  
**

Il ne me répond même pas et d'ailleurs il ne semble pas non plus m'avoir écouté non plus car quand quelques instants plus tard il jouit en moi. Je le frappe sur l'épaule.

**« Ma parole je t'ai dit que ne pas jouir en moi, tu le fais exprès ou quoi? »  
**

Il m'adresse un sourire sarcastique.

**« Oui je l'ai fait exprès. Ca te pose un problème Katniss?**

**- Je t'ai dit oui t'es idiot ou quoi? »  
**

Je lui envoie une violente baffe, je le vois relever les yeux vers moi.

**« Qu'est ce qui te prends ya cinq minutes t'étais un peu moins révoltée quand tu me disais d'aller plus vite, hein ta aimé ce que je t'ai fait, sale garce. »  
**

Je ne préfère même pas répondre à ça, je crois que je commence à regretter ce que je viens de faire. Quand la veille j'ai demandé à Gale de partir justement pour ne pas craquer mais qu'au final je laisse Peeta me faire ça, j'ai terriblement honte...

Je suis perdue, je m'installe sur le lit et me tourne vers Peeta. Je remarque qu'il se rhabille.

**« On fait quoi maintenant? »  
**

Il se met à rire.

**« Rien du tout, je vais rentrer chez moi, Delly m'attend! »  
**

Je suis outrée, quoi il va retourner voir Delly après ce qu'on vient de vivre, après ce qu'il vient de me faire. Oh que non ça ne va pas se passer comme cela. Je revêt d'autres sous-vêtement puis me précipite vers lui, lui envoyant une droite violente cette fois.

**« Ca représentait quoi ce que l'on vient de faire pour toi!**

**- Rien, je n'avais juste pas envie que tu offres ta virginité à Gale »  
**

Il se met à rire d'un rire sadique, alors c'est tout ce que c'était pour lui, juste faire ça comme une entreprise à la chaine, j'étais clairement juste un trou pour lui et il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le visite avant lui. Je me met à pleurer, pourquoi me suis -je laisser faire? Une rage folle s'empare de moi. Je lui saute au coup enchainant les coups de poing.

Je remarque qu'il baisse la tête et quand il la relève son regard est noir; oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu. Qu'est ce qui lui arrive? Au fond de moi je sais ce que c'est et que je suis clairement dans une très mauvaise posture.

Peeta me regarde.

**« Qu'est ce que tu fais sur ma route espèce de garce. En plus tu m'as menti, je sais que tu t'es déjà donné à Gale comme la pute que tu es. »  
**

Il m'attrape par les cheveux et projette mon visage violemment contre le mur. Je suis sonnée, une douleur lancinante démarre dans ma tête. Quand il lâche l'emprise sur mes cheveux, je caresse mon front puis en passant ma main devant mes yeux , je me rends compte que je saigne.

Je le regarde choquée et c'est alors que je le vois, un sourire sadique qui s'étend sur tout son visage.

**« Oh tu en veux plus c'est ça, avec grand plaisir Katniss! Il suffisait de demander. »  
**

Il cogne ma tête contre la table en bois cette fois ci puis Il me tire par les cheveux me faisant sortir de la cabane. Je tente de me débattre de toutes mes forces mais avec le vertige lié au choc et la surprise, je n'ai pas beaucoup de force face à lui. Une fois arrivée face au lac, il me donne un coup de pied dans les deux jambes me faisant tomber au sol. Il se place derrière moi et attrape de nouveaux mes cheveux.

**« Tu sais ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir au capitole par ta faute, je vais tout te rendre aujourd'hui, alors savoure ma petite Katniss, je sais que tu vas apprécier. »  
**

Il rit d'une manière sadique puis m'enfonce la tête dans l'eau la maintenant fermement.

Je ne m'y attendais pas et je n'ai même pas réussi à retenir mon souffle. Je commence à me débattre tentant de me libérer , sans grand succès. Il finit par me faire ressortir la tête de l'eau quelques secondes plus tard, j'halète , ayant énormément de mal à retrouver mon souffle.

Alors que je commençais à retrouver peu à peu une respiration normale, il replonge ma tête dans le lac, cette fois ci bien plus longtemps que la fois précédente, je tente de rester consciente tandis que ses poings s'abattent sur mes flancs, il veut que je lâche et que je l'ouvre la bouche, que je m'étouffe, que peu à peu je m'effondre sous l'effet de la privation d'oxygène mais je ne ferai pas ce qu'il veut. Il me sort une dernière fois la tête de l'eau, ma respiration se fait de plus en plus difficile, il abat son poing violemment contre mon visage, puis me remet la tête dans l'eau, cette fois ci j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer, je me sens proche de l'évanouissement quand la pression sur mon crâne se libère d'un coup, je pense qu'il vient de retrouver ses esprits. Je sors ma tête de l'eau et le voit revenir avec le couteau de chasse de mon père. Oh mon dieu, je crois que ce n'est que le début du cauchemar le plus atroce qui soit.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux le suppliant. Je tente de m'échapper sans succès, il me donne un coup de pied au visage puis il m'immobilise au sol.

**« Tu sais Katniss. »  
**

Il passe la lame froide du couteau contre ma joue, chose qui me fait frissonner violemment.

**« Pendant que j'étais en pension chez Snow, il m'a fait voir nos premiers hunger games et je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup aimé quand Clove ta ouvert le front, quand elle t'a lancé ce couteau et si on retentait l'expérience. Si tu savais le nombre de fois que j'ai rêve de pouvoir te faire cela. »  
**

Il rit en passant la lame contre mon front, je le supplie, en lui disant que ce n'est pas réel, qu'il aime le orange, qu'il fait du pain pour me faire plaisir, qu'il m'aime, que le vrai Peeta ne me ferai jamais ça. C'est alors qu'il passe à l'action, il enfonce la lame dans ma peau traversant tout mon front. Je pousse un puissant cri de douleur, et quand je réouvre les yeux, je me retrouve face à un Peeta avec un regard de fou. Très vite ma vue fini par se brouiller à cause de mon sang qui me tombe dans les yeux.

**« L'ancien Peeta n'existe plus Katniss et c'est toi qui l'a tué, il est désormais temps que tu payes pour tout cela. »  
**

J'entends à l'intonation de sa voix qu'il sourit, ma parole, il est fou, je ne peux pas le laisser faire cela. Je tente de me débattre, bougeant sous lui, ça paraît si futile face à la force de Peeta. Il passe la lame sur mon bras.

**« Débats toi encore une fois et je te coupe le bras! Maintenant excuse toi. » **

Je refuse de m'excuser et monsieur n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ça car il se met à m'entaille le bras. j'hurle une autre fois. Pitié s'il veut me tuer qu'il le fasse vite mais qu'il arrête ça, je n'en peux déjà plus de devoir subir tout cela, je ne l'ai franchement pas mérité. Quand va-t-il retrouver ses esprits? A priori ce n'est pas pour maintenant, il se remet à prendre la parole.

**« Katniss je ne rigole pas avec ça, alors excuse toi ou je peux t'assurer que je vais couper ton bras avec ce couteau de chasse et que je prendrai le plus grand soin pour l'emballer et l'envoyer à ta mère en cadeau. »  
**

Mon dieu les horreurs qu'il vocifère, je crois qu'il a raison sur une chose, Peeta est mort et c'en est trop, je perds complètement espoir , de le voir redevenir lucide un jour, la seule chose que j'espère en cet instant est qu'il soit las de me torture et qu'il me plante enfin cette lame dans la poitrine, qu'on en finisse. Je n'en peux plus, mon bras et ma tête me font un mal de chien, il faut que ça s'arrête..

Je commence à perdre espoir étant prête à le laisser faire ce qu'il veut de moi, quand je les entends, des bruits de pas, oh mon dieu, au début je pense que c'est simplement un fantasme, mais je les entends se rapprocher c'est Gale,par chance il est assez discret et je doute que Peeta puisse actuellement l'entendre vu l'état dans lequel il se trouve. Il faut quand même que je prévienne Gale qu'il ne débarque pas comme cela. Peeta risquerai de s'en prendre à lui et de le blesser grièvement.

Je me tourne vers Peeta et tente de contrôler mes larmes.

**« Pitié Peeta, je t'en prie arrête cela; tu me fais mal! »  
**

J'ai parlé du plus fort que je pouvais, Gale m'a forcément entendu maintenant je prie pour qu'il soit armé et qu'il fasse cesser rapidement tout cela, car Peeta se met d'un coup à rire d'un rire mauvais, digne du président Snow.

**« Hum Katniss, quand je te dis de te la fermer tu le fais! »  
**

Il me frappe au visage avec le manche du couteau.

**« Pour la peine je vais vraiment le couper ce bras, dis lui adieu tout de suite. »  
**

Les bruits de pas se font plus proche et Gale ne tarde pas à apparaitre face à nous. Je l'entends bander son arc et je présume qu'il vise actuellement Peeta.

**« Peeta lâche ce couteau de chasse tout de suite ou je peux t'assurer que je n'aurai aucun scrupule à t'envoyer rejoindre Snow en enfer.**

Peeta se met à rire à nouveau **« Oh j'ai peur de toi Petit Hawthorne, pour la peine je vais rentrer chez moi tout gentiment... »  
**

Pendant un instant je me dis qu'il dit peut être la vérité mais je ne sens toujours pas la pression de son corps sur mon bassin s'atténuer, il bluffe. Je le comprends très vite car il me plante le couteau dans le bras. J'hurle de douleur suivi par Peeta car Gale lui transperce l'épaule avec sa flèche. Je sens d'un coup la pression du corps de Peeta sur le mien s'envoler, où il se trouve, ma vue est complètement brouillée par mon sang. J'entends juste que Gale lui donne des coups de poing pour le mettre out puis il vient me prendre dans ses bras, me murmurant à l'oreille que tout va bien se passer, que je dois juste rester avec lui. Je remarque qu'il n'enlève pas la lame qui ressort de mon bras, il craint sans doute que je saigne bien trop avant d'être arrivé chez le médecin.

**« Et Peeta?**

**- Qu'il crève ici**

**- Gale je t'en prie, il faut le ramener il n'est pas lui même, tu devrais même t'assurer qu'il reprenne ses esprits et reprenons la route! »  
**

Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir mais finalement il me dépose doucement au sol et j'entends des bruits d'eau; il doit essayer de lui retrouver de cette façon, hey bien qu'il continue, Peeta le mérite largement.. En tout cas la seule chose que je comprends c'est que Gale a rapidement fini son affaire car il me reprend doucement contre lui et part d'un pas rapide en direction de la lisière de la forêt. Il ne cesse de me parler pour que je reste avec lui mais il m'est de plus en plus difficile de garder conscience. J'entends la voix de Peeta un peu à la traine qui demande à Gale de l'attendre en lui demandant ce qu'il s'est passé.

Gale grogne puis me murmure.

**« Je l'ai laissé en vie seulement parce que tu me l'as demandé, je peux t'assurer que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je lui aurai vider mon carquois dans le corps ou encore j'ai une envie folle de lui arracher les entrailles avec le couteau de chasse qu'il a utilisé pour te blesser; Katniss »  
**

Il caresse doucement ma joue.

**« Dis moi, si Peeta n'était pas venu ou si j'étais venu te voir plus tôt que m'aurai-tu dit concernant ton retour à la maison ?.**

**- Oui, j'aurai dit oui »**

A suivre..

Voilà, donc j'attends avec impatience votre avis sur ce chapitre et ce que vous pensez qu'il va se passer par la suite.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Katniss POV

Gale fini par me conduire chez le médecin qui me prend très vite en charge et avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, mes dernières forces me quittèrent et je fini par perdre conscience. La fatigue et les désagréments liées à mes blessures, submergèrent mon corps et très vite je n'avais plus conscience de vivre dans mon corps. Un corps meurtri mais également un cœur meurtri, ce que j'ai vécut avec Peeta m'a fait tellement de mal. Il m'a prit ma première fois, juste pour ne pas la laisser à Gale et au fond quand il ira mieux c'est dans les bras de Delly qu'il se laissera encore aller. Alors que moi personne ne viendra pour calmer mes cauchemars la nuit, pour m'offrir de tendre baiser, pour m'offrir un peu d'amour.

Cette simple pensée me fait si mal. En tout cas la seule chose dont je suis sure c'est qu'en sortant d'ici je vais aller régler mes comptes avec Delly. Elle savait à quel point j'aimais Peeta et elle me l'a enlevé . Il est temps qu'elle paie, qu'ils paient tous les deux, et une fois que j'aurai réglé mes comptes , je ferai tout mon possible pour ne plus les voir, plus leur parler, plus rien, juste les oublier.

Après tout j'ai Haymitch et Gale, je n'aurai plus à me battre seule, ils seront là désormais pour m'encadrer, me faire passer des bons moments. Peut être même qu'entre Gale et moi il y aura du rapprochement, après tout pourquoi je me priverai alors que d'autres ne se gênent pas pour s'afficher? Je compte bien profiter de ma vie, sortir avec Gale, me prendre des cuites avec Haymitch. Un beau programme en perspective.. Il est temps que je prenne mon indépendance, que je me sorte Peeta de la tête.

En tout cas à mon réveil, je suis entourée par Gale et Haymitch qui semblent être dans une conversation plutôt sérieuse. Je laisse échapper un léger son pour qu'ils prennent conscience que je suis réveillée. Les deux se tournent vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Gale s'approche de moi en me caressant doucement la main.

**« Alors la petite marmotte a décidé de faire son retour parmi nous! »  
**

Je laisse échapper un petit rire, ma parole, ils sont vraiment fou mais ça fait du bien de les avoir près de moi. Ils prennent chacun une chaise et se pose de chaque côté de moi.

**« Alors comment vas tu Sweetheart?**

**- Ca va aller Haymitch ne t'en fais pas , qu'ont dit les médecins?.**

**- Qu'ils t'avaient bien rafistoler, que tu devrais avoir mal au bras et à la tête pendant quelques jours et qu'il va falloir faire attention de ne pas éclater tes sutures mais que tu devrais très vite récupérer.**

**- Très bien, merci d'être rester avec moi**

**- Il n'est plus question qu'on te laisse! Surtout après ce que ta fait Mellark? »  
**

Au prononcé de la phrase de Gale, je ressens sa colère, il a envie de le tuer et j'en suis certaine. Je crois que ce n'est clairement pas le moment que Peeta pointe le bout de son nez. En effet, je suis à peu près sure que Gale ne pourrait pas se retenir de lui éclater la tête.. Ils commencent à me regarder plus sérieusement et je crois savoir ce qu'ils vont me demander. Comment tout ça est arrivé? Que dois-je leur dire? Que Peeta et moi avons couché ensemble? Non je ne peux pas leur dire, ou du moins pas comme ça. Il faut que je trouve une autre raison pour justifier cela mais Gale doit se douter de quelque chose car quand il m'a retrouvé j'étais encore en sous vêtement.

Je prends une grande inspiration puis les regarder à tour de rôle avant de commencer.

**« Gale était censé revenir pour connaître ma décision! J'étais en train de me préparer, quand quelqu'un a frappé, pensant que c'était Gale je lui ai demandé de patienter, mais la porte s'est quand même ouverte et il m'a fait face. Il m'a dit qu'il était au courant que j'étais ici et qu'il voulait me parler.**

**A vrai dire la conversation n'a pas duré longtemps, très vite son regard a changé, il est devenu fou et m'a cogné la tête contre un mur, il m'a ensuite emmené dehors et tenter de me noyer dans le lac puis au final, il a été prendre mon couteau de chasse. Il l'a déposé contre mon front en m'expliquant qu'il avait toujours rêvé de me le planter comme clove l'a fait, j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher mais très vite sa folie est devenue incommensurable et il s'est acharné sur moi avec son couteau. »  
**

Je prends un moment pour retrouver ma respiration, ayant encore du mal à digérer tout cela. Je finis par reprendre.

**« C'est alors que j'ai entendu des bruits de pas approchant, j'ai tout de suite reconnu la foulée de Gale. Il fallait à tout prix que je te prévienne, j'avais si peur qu'en débarquant à l'improviste Peeta devienne fou et t'achève. Alors j'ai crier pour t'alerter et par la même occasion distraire Peeta. Ca a d'ailleurs bien marché! »  
**

Haymitch me regarde et je vois dans ses yeux de la tristesse, il caresse doucement ma main, je crois qu'au fond il ne comprends pas comment Peeta a pu me faire ça, même en étant Highjacker. Je le regarde et lui adresse un sourire timide.

**« Haymitch, vous n'y étes pour rien! Le capitole l'a tué et il a voulu me le faire payer, on ne plus rien faire contre cela! La seule chose que je compte faire maintenant c'est vivre ma vie comme lui vie la sienne. »  
**

Je le regarde.

**« Bon je présume que je vais passer la nuit ici, les médecins ne vont sans doute pas me laisser sortir! Par contre je pense que je ne crains rien ici, vous devriez aller vous reposer tous les deux! Tout va bien se passer pour moi.**

**- Hors de question de te laisser seule, je reste avec toi cette nuit, Gale prendra le relais demain matin! Avec Peeta dans le coin on ne veut pas prendre de risque.**

**- Très bien mais vous savez parfaitement que je ne vous force à rien, tout va bien se passer, j'en suis certaine, Peeta n'osera pas pointer le bout de son nez après ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui et surtout avec une épaule en compote.  
**

**- Peu être mais je reste et je ne te laisse pas vraiment le choix! »  
**

Gale fini d'ailleurs par partir après m'avoir embrassé longuement sur les deux joues mais il a également effleuré mes lèvres. Au fond j'ai aimé ce petit baiser et une fois que je sortirai de l'hôpital, je crois que je veux tenter ma chance avec lui pour pouvoir goûter encore et encore à ses doux baisers, sentir ses bras fort m'entourer.

En tout cas une fois Gale parti, Haymitch se met face à moi, il n'est pas dupe, il me connait trop bien et se doute que je n'ai pas dit toute la vérité en racontant ce qu'il s'est passé. Il m'adresse un sourire d'une douceur extrême, chose rare venant de lui mais son but étant de me rassurer, c'est normal qu'il soit si doux.

**« Katniss, tu veux pas me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé avant?**

**- On a couché ensemble »  
**

Il me regarde en étant complètement sous le choc, ne réalisant pas comment on a pu faire ça tous les deux mais peut être également par le fait que je sois si crue à ce sujet. Il faut avouer que je ne considère pas ce qui s'est passé entre lui et moi comme faire l'amour, j'ai plutôt eut l'impression d'être son vidoir, et ça m'a beaucoup vexé. Je soupire puis me dit qu'il va falloir que je donne plus d'explication à Haymitch.

**« Quand il est arrivé, j'étais en sous-vêtement, il a semblé plutôt intéressé, il m'a charmer et s'est montré si doux! Je n'ai pas réussi à lui dire non! »  
**

Je me met à pleurer, je regrette tellement de m'être fait avoir comme une débutante, je repense à ce qu'il m'a dit «je ne voulais juste pas que tu offres ta première fois à Gale! Delly m'attend. »

Haymitch m'essuie doucement les larmes qui coulent le long de mes yeux.

**« Une fois fini, je lui ai demandé ce que tout cela signifiait pour lui et il m'a dit que ce n'était rien. Il était prêt à partir et il m'a dit qu'il allait rentrer chez lui car Delly l'attendait! Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il avait fait cela juste pour me prendre ma première fois! »  
**

Je pleure de plus belle, mon dieu je me sens si mal, si sale. Peeta aura définitivement tout fait pour me briser mais je ne dois pas me laisser aller.

Haymitch me regarde.

**« Je ne veux pas lui donner d'excuse mais peut être qu'il était déjà highjacker quand c'est arrivé! Je sais que ça ne changera rien au fait que tu regrettes et que tu aies l'impression d'avoir été faible!Mais tu sais Katniss, il ne t'a pas vraiment laissé le choix, il t'a séduit et a joué avec ton corps, quand le corps dit oui, même si la tête dit non, le corps fini toujours par gagner. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, d'accord? »  
**

Il caresse doucement ma joue. Je lui fais un petit oui de la tête et me remet bien dans ma couette.

**« Merci Haymitch!**

**- C'est normal Sweetheart! Désormais tu sais que tu n'es plus seule, je serai là pour toi et Gale aussi. Maintenant tu devrais te reposer un peu, je vais veiller sur toi. »  
**

Il me fait un petit sourire et je m'exécute, me laissant aller au sommeil, j'espère qu'il sera sans cauchemar, j'ai besoin de me reposer.

A mon réveil quelques heures plus tard, j'entends un léger claquement contre la porte qui fini par s'ouvrir, Peeta est à la porte. Quand je l'aperçois je me fige, il me demande s'il peut entrer, je me tourne vers Haymitch qui s'est endormi et je lui fais oui de la tête.

Il s'approche discrètement et remarque la présence d'Haymitch, il semble tendu. Il se poste debout à côté de moi.

**« Katniss, je... je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait!**

**- Bien mais je ne veux pas de tes excuses Peeta.**

**- Katniss je t'en prie écoute moi, tu sais très bien que je ne t'aurai jamais fait de mal volontairement. »  
**

Je me met à rire légèrement, jamais de mal volontairement, il me fait bien rire, si seulement mes bras n'étaient pas engourdi je lui aurai mit un coup au visage.

**« Tu ne m'aurai pas fait de mal volontairement! Comment veux-tu que je te croies? Après tout c'est toi qui est rentré avec Delly, alors que tu m'as crié pendant deux ans que tu m'aimais plus que tu au monde! Tu m'as abandonné, trahi et aujourd'hui tu as été trop loin, tu as brisé quelque chose en moi! Peeta je ne pourrai jamais te pardonner car je t'avais offert mon coeur, je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant, j'étais prête à vivre avec toi, supporter tes crises, parce que je t'aime. Et toi tu m'arraches mon coeur, le bafoue, tu m'as trompé, tu m'as tué, et aujourd'hui tu m'as achevé. Tu veux que je te dise un truc tu es le pire des enfoirés et je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à toi! La seule chose que je te souhaite c'est d'être heureux avec ta Delly, qu'elle s'occupe bien de toi mais en ce qui me concerne, je ne veux plus te voir, plus t'entendre, je ne veux plus rien avoir en rapport avec toi.**

**Il est temps que je vive ma vie, je ne veux pas que ta tromperie me tue, je n'ai pas le droit de me laisser aller, après tout toi tu prends beaucoup de bon temps, il n'y aucune raison que je n'en prenne pas à mon tour. Crois moi je vais profiter de ma jeunesse, tu m'aura certes voler ma première fois, mais tu ne me voleras pas ma vie.**

**Rappelle toi toutes ces fois où tu me disais que jamais tu ne me laisserai tomber et il suffit qu'on soit séparer pendant un mois pour que tu reviennes dans les bras d'une autre. Toi qui prétendais m'aimer jusqu'à la mort, tu m'as remplacer en un mois par une fille qui n'a aucun charme, elle est banale, c'est ça que tu veux, quelqu'un de sain dans sa tête? Quelqu'un qui n'a pas tué. Quelqu'un sans cicatrice, tu sais on vit tous avec nos cicatrices et ce n'est pas en me fuyant que les tiennes vont se refermer.  
**

**En tout cas tu as été beaucoup trop loin.  
**

**Maintenant si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, tu peux sortir avant qu'Haymitch ne se réveille et se décide à te péter la gueule. Franchement je ne l'en empêcherai pas, tu le mériterai,, j'avoue même que je prendrai un malin plaisir à regarder ton visage se déformer sous ses coups! J'ai tellement envie que tu reçoives tout ce que tu m'as offert, tu sais le contact de cette lame qui te coupe la peau petit à petit, cette douleur lancinante qui te rend complètement malade. Un cauchemar, voilà ce que tu m'as fait subir, j'espère que tu es content, tu as enfin eu ta revanche pour tout ce que Snow ta fait subir, la seule chose c'est que tu as mal choisi la personne à torturer. »  
**

Il me regarde et paraît sous le choc, ou perturbé mais à vrai dire je m'en fiche. Après ce qu'il a fait, il ne peut pas revenir la bouche en cœur et espérer que je lui pardonne tout. Que je lui avoue que je suis la pire des garces et que tout est de ma faute car ce n'est pas le cas.

Je vois ses yeux rougir, oh bientôt il va se mettre à pleurer, oh il croit vraiment que c'est le genre de chose qui va me toucher. Non, pas après tout cela.

**« Katniss, tu sais j'ai très mal agit et me mettre si vite avec Delly a sans doute été une erreur! Mais tu sais j'ai fini par l'aimer et je suis vraiment bien avec elle!**

**- C'est bien pour toi mais sérieusement j'en n'ai rien à faire, alors va retrouver ta Delly machinchose, va lui faire plein d'enfant, soit heureux mais ne vient plus m'empêcher de l'être!**

**- Katniss, j'espère vraiment qu'un jour, on pourra au moins redevenir ami**

**- J'en doute Peeta, maintenant sort, Haymitch commence à se réveiller. »  
**

Il me regarde tristement, formulant un dernier, je suis désolé que j'évite totalement. Ses regrets ne vont rien changer; ce qui est arriver est arrive. Haymitch commence à ouvrir les yeux.

**« Hum tu parlais à qui?**

**Désolé si je t'ai réveillé, j'ai eu un mauvais rêve! »  
**

Il m'adresse un petit sourire m'expliquant que ce n'est pas grave puis il se rendort. Moi pas, je rumine encore toute cette histoire et désormais je me demande ce que l'avenir me réserve.

A suivre...

Je tenais à remercier ceux qui me lisent et me suive, j'attends vraiment votre avis sur cette histoire, dites moi si vous aimez? Ce qui vous déplait? Et à votre avis que vous réserve la suite ? ^^

On se retrouve au prochain chapitre ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Katniss POV

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, je sors de l'hôpital et j'ai le plaisir d'avoir Gale à mes côtés,. Il a insisté malgré mes nombreuses réclamations pour me ramener à la maison. Il craint sans doute que je croise Peeta et qu'il tente de s'en prendre à moi, clairement il ignore que j'ai mis les points sur les «i » avec lui et que celui-ci n'a plus aucune chance de me conquérir, surtout tant qu'il sortira avec cette idiote de Delly. .

Avec Gale, nous marchons d'un pas lent, à vrai dire cela me permet de profiter un peu des paysages variées que propose le district 12 en reconstruction. Bizarrement depuis mon court séjour à l'hôpital, je ressens le besoin de profiter de chaque instant que la vie m'offre, je profite pour ceux qui n'ont plus la possibilité de le faire. Prim serait sans doute très fière de moi, surtout qu'à certains moments j'offre des petits sourires à Gale qu'il me rend avec grand plaisir.

Je me reconcentre sur la route et avant même que je n'ai eu l'occasion de m'en rendre compte, je suis face à ma maison. Elle n'a pas changer mais au fond je ne serai vous dire si elle m'a manqué. En tout cas je suis soulagée d'être enfin arrivée. Je m'apprête désormais à presser la poignée de la porte mais Gale se tient devant moi et m'en empêche.

**« Ma mère a proposé de t inviter à diner ce soir, si ça te dit?**

**- Avec grand plaisir mais je vais aller me rafraichir d'abord**

**- Tu veux que je t'aide?**

**- Gale! »**

Ma parole il est fou, me proposer de m'aider à me rafraichir, c'est déplacé, comment je pourrai accepter ce genre de chose, non mais oh il m'a prit pour quoi.

**« En tout bien tout honneur Katniss et puis le docteur veut que tu reposes ton bras!**

**'- Bon très bien suis moi mais je te préviens que tes mains restent à leur place!**

**- Oui madame »**

Je le guide jusqu'à ma salle de bain, il m'adresse un léger sourire et commence à m'aider à ôter mes vêtements. Je frisonne violemment quand ses deux mains passent sous mon haut pour me l'enlever, me laissant juste en soutien gorge face à lui, je souris et à vrai dire je suis partagée entre la gêne de la situation mais également la peur que Gale n'apprécie pas ce qui lui fait face. Je crois toutefois que ma peur est infondée car j'aperçois dans ses yeux une lueur de désir au fur et à mesure que mon corps se découvre face à lui.

En tout cas je tente de reprendre ma contenance au moment où sa main déboutonne avec beaucoup de tendresse mon pantalon le faisant glisser au sol, par la suite il m'oblige à m'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Je lui adresse un sourire timide alors qu'il se saisit d'un gant de toilettes et qu'il commence à l'humidifier puis à le passer sur moi.

Je ressens un trop grand nombre d'émotion quand le gant de toilette de Gale entre en contact avec mon corps nu, je suis partagée entre la peur que cet acte anodin nous pousse vers une horizon un peu plus sexuelle mais au fond je suis également enivrée par la sensation des mains fortes de Gale se baladant sur mon corps de la sorte.

Au fond de moi j'ai envie qu'il me touche, qu'il me fasse du bien, je suis persuadée que si en cet instant je me met à fermer les yeux je vais me mettre à imaginer toutes les belles choses qu'il pourrait me faire. Cela risque d'ailleurs de me mettre dans un état d'excitation pas possible.

Hum en tout cas,les mains de Gale continue de glisser sur mon corps, grand dieu c'est si agréable, j'aimerai tellement qu'il continue encore et encore, cette sensation est si grisante.. Quand je baisse la tête vers Gale, je m'aperçois qu'il me sourit en passant désormais le gant de toilette sur mes cuisses. Mon dieu, je le regarde et je sens le désir monter en moi et à vrai dire je crois que je ne suis pas la seule car quand mon regard se pose plus bas. Je remarque que son pantalon paraît très serré! Ah je lui fait de l'effet rien qu'avec un gant de toilettes. Je suis puissante ma parole.

En tout cas il est temps que je fasse quelque chose on brûle tous les deux de désir pour l'autre alors autant en profiter. Il faut que je lui signale mon envie, pour cela je commence par passer ma main dans ses cheveux, il relève la tête vers moi, je lui adresse un petit sourire.

**« Gale, j'ai envie de toi! » **

Je vois la surprise sur ses yeux, au fond je pense même me surprendre moi même pourquoi j'ai dit ça, je suis totalement malade, après il va s'imaginer des choses alors qu'au fond je suis juste un être humain qui est guidé par ses désirs. Oh et puis la vie est bien trop courte pour s'inquiéter de ce genre de considération, j'ai envie de lui, il a envie de moi, on est grand et consentant, on a aucune raison de se refréner.

Quand je le regarde,je crois qu'au fond il n'en revient pas que je lui fasse une telle proposition. Toutefois il ne semble pas contre car il se relève et me porte doucement contre lui, me conduisant dans ma chambre. Il m'allonge doucement sur mon lit se plaçant sur moi.

**« Katniss, tu es sure, tu sais on n'est pas obligée de faire, je ne veux pas avoir à te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit! »**

Je lui adresse un petit sourire, ma parole il se prend bien trop la tête il est temps de le faire taire. Je l'attrape par le col de sa chemise l'attirant contre moi.

Je lui offre un baiser qui le fera à coup sur se douter de l'envie folle qui me ronge de passer ce moment avec lui,. D'ailleurs 'il comprend très vite car il ne dit plus mot et il prolonge désormais ce baiser avec une intensité qui m'en coupe le souffle.. Il commence à entamer des caresses d'une sensualité débordante, au fond c'est tellement agréable et à vrai dire j'ai décidé de le laisser faire, il semble très bien savoir ce qu'il a faire.

Au fond je suis en train de me dire que Gale va sans doute m'offrir une belle deuxième fois pour compenser la première qui s'est avéré être un vrai fiasco, en plus Peeta est un piètre amant, hum non sur ce coup là je suis mauvaise Peeta était bon mais je n'ai pas vraiment digéré le fait de n'être pour lui qu'un objet dont on se sert pour soulager ses envies, je suis bien plus que ça et je ne méritait pas ce qu'il m'a fait. Désormais je compte bien profiter de tous les plaisirs interdits de la vie et surtout m'en vanter auprès de lui, il va regretter de m'avoir jeter..

En tout cas les lèvres de Gale finissent par rejoindre ma nuque, y déposant des baisers, mordillant par moment ma peau, j'ai vraiment du mal à contenir des soupirs de plaisir. Les petits bruits que je pousse semble bien inspiré Gale qui descend un peu plus, déboutonnant mon soutien gorge, il s'empresse de la jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce.

**« Katniss, tu es si belle! » **

Il me sourit et m'offre un chaste baiser avant de redescendre ses lèvres au niveau de ma poitrine, passant ses deux mains sur mes seins, y joignant même ses lèvres, s'amusant avec mes tétons, il m'arrache encore une fois des soupirs de plus en plus puissant. A ce rythme là il va me faire venir sans avoir toucher mon bas ventre.

Je souris, il est définitivement un très bon amant. Gale joue encore quelques instants avec ma poitrine puis continue de descendre avec ses lèvres au niveau de mon ventre puis sans comprendre pourquoi il passe directement à mes cuisses, les embrassant doucement, j'ai l'impression qu'il veut me faire attendre, qu'il veut m'infliger la plus douce des tortures; grand dieu il est en train de me frustrer ce Gale.

Il finit toutefois au bout de quelques minutes par faire glisser le dernier tissu qui recouvrait mon corps. Passant sa main doucement sur mon jardin d'éden, avant de relèver les yeux vers moi.

**« A croire que je te fais beaucoup d'effet Katniss »**

Il laisse échapper un petit rire sonore, ma parole il veut vraiment me torturer, je lui souris.

**« Oh que oui mr Hawthorne mais si vous ne passez pas la deuxième vitesse, je serai capable de vous laisser seul avec votre virilité proéminente! » **

Il se met à rire et je comprends qu'il est en train de se dire, Katniss a encore gagné et oui je gagne toujours. Il porte un de ses doigts vers ma bouche, je le lèche sensuellement en le regardant droit dans les yeux, je crois que je suis en train de le rendre fou, fou de désir pour moi et à vrai dire cette idée me plait. Il finit par enlever son doigt de ma bouche, le glissant doucement en moi, je laisse échapper un soupir de plaisir, ah j'en veux plus, je suis désormais bien trop excitée pour me contenter d'un seul doigt. Il semble très vite le comprendre car bientôt il en rajoute un puis un autre supplémentaire. Mes gémissements se font de plus en plus rapprochés, mon souffle est irrégulier et à vrai dire à force de me faire attendre il va finir par me tuer.

Je décide alors à passer à la vitesse supérieure, je me redresse et pousse légèrement Gale sur le lit le forçant à s'allonger. Il sourit se laissant complètement faire. Dès lors je m'installe à califourchon sur lui allant m'emparer de ses lèvres, lui offrant un baiser qu'on pourrait qualifier de sauvage, il passe ses mains dans mes cheveux prolongeant ce baiser, hum j'aimerai que ce moment ne cesse jamais mais il faut avancer.

Je commence à déboutonner doucement sa chemise avant de lui enlever, par la suite je profite d'une vue sur son torse si bien dessiné, ma parole il est vraiment beau et bien bâti.

Dès lors, je laisse ma langue se faufiler sur son torse, m'amusant à redessiner chacun des traits de ses abdominaux très bien dessiné. Ma parole c'est excitant et j'entends ses gémissements. Je serai tenté d'aller vite mais j'ai vraiment envie de profiter de ce moment avec lui, de la savourer. Pas comme avec Peeta, pour ma deuxième fois, je veux goûter à autre chose, quelque chose de doux, de sensuel, faire plaisir à Gale avant qu'il ne me fasse plaisir j'ai envie qu'on goûte tous les deux au plaisir absolu.

Après avoir fini mes caresses sur le torse de Gale je descends mes mains sur son pantalon, commençant à lui enlever le bouton et lui baissant sa braguette, je l'aide à défaire son pantalon puis je m'amuse à caresser sa virilité à travers le tissu de son boxer.

**« Hum Gale tu m'as l'air très très très chaud! »**

Je laisse échapper un petit rire.

**« Je ne sais pas si je vais t'enlever ce boxer, après tout tu dois le mériter. »**

Il m'adresse un petit sourire m'attirant contre lui m'offrant un baiser d'une intensité peu croyable. Ma parole faire l'amour avec lui va finir par me tuer d'excitation, mon corps bat si vite dans ma poitrine que j'ai l'impression qu'il va s'arrêter d'une seconde à l'autre, il est si doué, la prochaine fois que je vais croiser Peeta, je pense me vanter avec grand plaisir des qualités sexuelles de Gale.

En tout cas je me décide finalement à lui retirer son boxer me retrouvant face à virilité, ah oui ce n'est définitivement pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, il est beaucoup mieux foutu que Peeta.

J'effleure doucement avec ma main sa virlité, je le vois se mordre la lèvre, il a l'air d'apprécier, je décide d'aller plus loin. Je la prends entièrement en main commençant à entamer de rapide va et vient. Gale ne cesse de gémir, de m'encourager, j'ai envie d'aller plus loin plus vite, mais au fond de moi je sais que je savourerai mieux ce moment si je prends mon temps.

Alors doucement je m'approche de sa virilité et dépose mes lèvres dessus pour un petit baiser, puis je laisse ma langue se balader dessus. J'entends Gale qui soupire mon nom, il a l'air d'aimer, alors je continue, je bouge de plus en plus vite ma langue avant de finalement décider de le prendre entièrement en bouche, entamant de rapide va et vient.

Gale passe doucement sa main dans mes cheveux tentant de me faire accélérer le rythme mais comme pour lui montrer que je domine, je ralentis à chaque fois qu'il m'encourage avec sa main à aller plus vite. Finalement je décide de m'arrêter là, je me relève et lui fais face.

J'approche mes lèvres des siennes les embrassant tendrement puis je me dirige vers son oreille, mordillant le lobe de son oreille, lui laissant échapper un soupir de plaisir puis je lui murmure de façon sensuelle.

**« Prends moi Gale! »**

Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire deux fois. Il me rallonge doucement sur le dos se plaçant entre mes jambes.

**« Katniss, tu es sure, je ne voudrais pas aller contre ta volonté!**

**- Gale fais le »**

C'est la seule chose qu'il attendait mon aval. Il commence à s'insinuer doucement en moi, cette sensation est purement savoureuse, j'ai l'impression de découvrir mon corps d'une autre façon c'est vraiment intense. Quand je pense que la veille j'étais en train de faire ça avec Peeta mais sans romantisme, sans émotion, sans rien, je crois qu'à travers ce moment avec Gale, je suis en train de me rendre compte que je n'aime plus Peeta.

Je redonne toute mon attention à Gale qui commence à entamer de lent va et vient, paraissant dans un premier temps jauger un peu les émotions transpersant sur mon, il semble inquiet de me faire mal, je me décide alors à l'encourager. L'incitant à aller plus vite. Je veux le sentir plus fort en moi, je veux sentir ses bras muscler m'enlacer, ses lèvres m'embrassent et qu'enfin nous nous unissions!

**« Han Gale, encore... »**

Il commence cette fois ci à entamer des vas et vient aux rythmes soutenus, nos gémissements respectifs se mêlent pour former un son d'une pureté harmonieuse.

Gale accentue ses vas et vient gémissant de plus en plus mon nom, il doit être proche de la jouissance, moi aussi . D'ailleurs nous finissons par venir tous les deux quasi simultanément.

Gale se retire doucement de moi puis se laisse tomber à côté de moi

**« Ouah Katniss, c'était magique!**

**- Oui Gale, c'était un moment de pur bonheur »**

Je lui adresse un petit sourire puis m'empare encore de ses lèvres.

**« Gale, je crois que je t'aime. »**

A suivre...

Hey hey hey, je fais mon grand retour en ce 26 août en vous offrant un petit lemon, que je suis gentille n'est-ce pas ? ^^

En tout cas pendant cette semaine vous m'avez beaucoup manquer, désormais je suis de retour parmi vous avec pleins d'idées et j'espère vous offrir des rebondissements à la hauteur de vos espérances.

En tout cas j'attends vos reviews avec impatience sur ce chapitre ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 7

Katniss POV

Je finis par me réveiller après cette belle après-midi à faire l'amour avec Gale. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je le vois en train de me regarder, ses mains fortes caressent doucement mes cheveux. Je lui souris alors qu'il vient poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, je sens une de ses mains se balader sur mon ventre. Je sens que si je ne l'arrête pas on est reparti pour un tour. Même si au fond cela ne me déplairait pas, je me souviens que la mère de Gale nous a invité et qu'elle ne va sans doute pas nous attendre toute la journée.

Puis avec Gale, on aura tout le temps de nous adonner plus tard au plaisir de la chair. Dès lors j'attrape sa main et je me redresse pour lui signaler que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour faire ça.

**« Gale nous devrions peut être aller nous préparer , n'oublie pas que ta mère nous attend pour le déjeuner**

**- Ah oui tu as raison et puis si je te reste à côté de toi, je risque de te sauter dessus et on ne va jamais partir! » **

Je me met à rire, ma parole il est fou mais bon c'est peut être pour cela aussi que je l'aime autant.

**« Je pars à la douche en première! » **

Je reste un long moment sous l'eau, j'aime sentir les gouttelettes chaudes glissant sur mon corps. Quand je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi, j'aurai presque envie de recommencer encore et encore, je crois qu'au fond cette expérience m'aura permis de comprendre que je ne ressens plus rien pour Peeta. Lui même a du très bien le comprendre après notre petite discussion à l'hôpital.

En tout cas je sors de la douche et revêt une tenue toute simple, un pantalon noir avec un chemisier en toile blanc, je laisse mes cheveux ondulés tomber sur mes épaules. Quand je descend Gale me regarde avec la bouche grande ouverte.

**« Tu es magnifique!**

**- Gale arrête de déconner, je suis normale là! Ma parole t'es vraiment fou**

**- Fou d'amour pour toi depuis si longtemps oui! » **

Je me met à sourire puis nous partons main dans la main, nous n'avons pas le choix, pour nous rendre en ville, il faut passer devant la maison de Peeta et je sens qu'on va regretter d'avoir prit ce chemin.

Delly descend en trombe de chez elle se dirigeant vers nous, mais qu'est ce qu'elle me veut l'idiote du village.

**« Dis Katniss! Je vois que tu n'as pas mis longtemps à t'en remettre!**

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles!**

**- Oh Katniss ne joue pas à ça, hier tu te tapes mon Peeta et maintenant tu te rattrapes sur Gale parce que Peeta t'a jeté! » **

Elle se met à rire comme une idiote et lui adresse un regard noir, elle ne va pas fermer sa gueule, je m'apprêtais à lui sauter dessus quand la main de Gale lâche soudain la mienne.

Je me tourne vers lui et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire quelque chose, je le vois s'en aller en courant

**« Gale attends! GALE! » **

La salope de Delly, je vais la tuer, avant de rattraper Gale je me tourne vers elle.

**« Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort, crois moi il a intérêt à m'écouter car je peux t'assurer que je vais te faire regretter d'être venue au monde! » **

Après avoir dit ses mots avec véhémance, je cours après Gale et je finis par le rattraper quelques mètres plus loin.

**« Gale attends, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois**

**- Alors tu vas me dire, que Delly a tout inventé et que tu n'as pas couché avec Peeta**

**- Elle n'a pas tout dit! Gale c'était bien avant qu'on soit ensemble et c'était une erreur! Gale**

**- Non dégage Katniss, tu sais quoi, je pensais que t'étais la victime dans l'histoire, l'homme que tu aimes s'en tape une autre, mais au fond Peeta et toi vous êtes bien les deux même, vile , mesquin, manipulateur, dommage que Snow soit mort, tu aurais fait une belle trainée au Capitole! Maintenant fous le camp, je ne veux plus te voir.**

**- Gale, je t'en prie , laisse moi une chance de t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé**

**- Non maintenant vas t'en Katniss avant que je perde le contrôle et que je te fasse regretter ce que tu m'as fait**

**- On n'était pas encore ensemble à l'époque, Gale je t'en prie! Ce n'était rien avec Peeta!**

**- Katniss, tu sais quoi, je ne veux plus jamais te voir, ne t'approche plus de moi ni de famille, tu n'es plus rien pour moi**

**-Gale » **

Sur ce, il s'en va sans dire mot et je sens les larmes couler, voilà ce que je suis, la trainée du Capitole. Ma parole j'aurai vraiment du me faire ce comprimé baie de sureau. J'aurai été tranquille.

En tout cas il faut que je tente de retrouver ma contenance. Je sèche mes larmes et à vrai dire je sais comment je vais me calmer.

Delly est morte. Je regarder l'heure parfait, j'ai bien une voire deux bonnes heures avant que Peeta ne débarque, je vais pouvoir m'amuser avec elle.

Quand j'arrive devant chez Peeta, bizarrement Delly est enfermée à l'intérieur, je toque une fois, elle ne répond pas, la deuxième fois j'y vais de manière plus violente puis finalement j'en ai marre d'être patiente. Je défonce la porte à coup de pieds, quand je franchis le seuil de la porte, je l'aperçois cette trainée est assise au sol et me demande de partir, pathétique.

Je m'approche d'elle et la tire par le col.

**« Je vais te tuer Delly et je peux t'assurer que je vais bien prendre mon temps pour te faire souffrir comme toi tu m'as fait souffrir! T'avais besoin d'ouvrir ta grande bouche franchement, tu m'as déjà prit Peeta et maintenant tu veux me prendre Gale, c'est quoi ton problème avec moi à la fin? » **

Je vois qu'elle veut répondre mais je n'ai pas envie d'entendre sa voix de crécelle qui risque de m'énerver encore plus. Dès lors je lui envoie un coup de poing violent au visage, elle pousse gémissement de douleur puis se touche la joue, pleurant comme un enfant.

**« Ca suffit! Après tout il aurait fallu un peu réfléchir espèce d'idiote, surtout que si j'étais avec Gale, je ne représentais plus aucun danger pour toi, alors pourquoi t'a tout balancer comme ça! Me faisant passer pour une trainée alors qu'au fond la pute c'est toi!**

**Tu faisais la fille toute gentille au district 13, non Peeta soit gentil avec Katniss, tu t'es fait passer pour mon ami et tu as profiter de mon absence pour me le prendre. Tu as du lui faire des sourires mielleux et rire comme une idiote à toutes ses réflexions. Tu me fais pitié! » **

Je lui crache au visage et pour simple réponse, elle se met à pleurer un peu plus. Rah elle est pathétique et complètement ridicule mais je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec elle.

**« Tu ne connais rien à la vie, sérieusement si t'avais été dans les Hunger Games à ma place, tu n'aurais même pas survécut une seule seconde! Mais bon je vais te laisser une chance, lève toi prends l'arme de ton choix et réglons ça!**

**En plus ta un avantage sur moi, ton chéri d'amour m'a blessé au bras et à la tête, je serai même un peu moins rapide, peut être que tu auras enfin l'occasion de vraiment me planter le couteau que tu m'as mis dans le dos depuis le début! » **

Elle me fait non de la tête, elle ne veut pas se battre, bon ben tant pis alors je vais la battre toute seule! Je commence à la pousser, l'envoyant valser contre le mur, elle crie, me supplie de m'arrêter mais je n'en ai pas envie. Elle m'a fait trop de mal. Je m'approche un peu plus d'elle, lui mettant des coups de pied dans la jambe, elle me supplie de m'arrêter, elle me dit que je lui fais mal, oh que c'est mignon, elle pense vraiment que je vais m'arrêter parce qu'elle me dit qu'elle a mal. Elle aurait vraiment fait un tribut intéressant aux Hunger Games.

Je l'imagine bien dans ma tête faisant face à Cato et tandis qu'il lui plante son épée dans l'abdomen, se mettre à pleurer en lui expliquant qu'elle a mal. Il aurait sans doute éclaté de son gros rire et je dois avouer que je fais pareil. Je me mets à rire face à elle et je la vois de suite pâlir. A croire qu'elle et moi n'avons définitivement pas le même humour, c'est déplorable de sa part, on aurait pu bien se marrer.

Il est enfin temps de passer aux choses sérieuses avec elle, je me dirige donc vers la table de la cuisine et me saisit d'un couteau que je lui lance.

**« Aller montre moi que tu n'es pas une chiffe molle, aller en plus je suis désarmée, vas y montre moi ce que tu as dans le ventre! » **

Elle est tremblante et se met à pleurer, elle arrive à peine à tenir le couteau, elle s'approche de moi et tente de me le planter dans l'abdomen, sa lenteur est affligeante j'arrive à étouffer son coup avant même que la lame n'ait pu toucher mon haut.

Je me saisis de son poignet et le lui tord pour lui faire lâcher le couteau. Elle se met à hurler, quel douce sonorité je crois que je pourrai m'y faire.

Pour rajouter à mon plaisir, je lui tord à nouveau le poignet puis lui envoie mon genou dans l'abdomen, elle se laisse tomber sur le sol et j'en profite pour attraper un bout d'une baguette sur la table, tiens l'arme préféré de son petit Peeta et si je m'en servais contre elle, une idée me vient.

**« Ouvre la bouche Delly! » **

Elle me fait non de la tête en pleurant.

**« Tant pis je vais te la faire ouvrir moi même, c'est bizarre tout à l'heure tu étais un peu plus loquace, tu as perdu ta langue? » **

Je me met à rire en lui tirant violemment les cheveux pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche, quand elle le fait enfin je lui fourre le bout de la baguette dans la bouche. Elle commence à s'étouffer et cela me fait rire de plus belle.

**« Oh c'est dommage tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier, pourtant je suis sure que pour récupérer Peeta au district 13, elle a du bien te servir ta bouche hein? » **

Le temps que je m'éloigne d'elle, elle a déjà recraché la baguette.

**« Oh quel manque de respect pour ton petit chéri, il ne va sans doute pas apprécier, ce soir tu devras te rattraper en faisant ça avec la sienne, hein? Sale trainée! » **

Il est temps pour moi de partir, je fais mine de tourner les talons, je l'entends soupirer de soulagement et cela me déplait fortement. Alors je décide de me retourner pour lui envoyer un dernier coup au visage. Bizarrement après être passé entre mes mains, la Delly déjà qu'à la base ce n'est pas un canon, désormais elle ne ressemble plus à rien, ce n'est pas plus mal.

Il ne me reste plus grand chose à faire avec elle mais avant de partir, un petit avertissement s'impose, je l'attrape par le col l'attirant vers moi, je la sens trembler sous moi, quel sensation plutôt sympathique, je devrais la tabasser plus souvent.

**« Delly je peux t'assurer que si tu parles de tout ça, je te ferai vivre bien pire que ça? On s'est comprise? » **

Elle me fait un petit oui de la tête et avant de partir je la regarde.

**« Tu sais j'ai été clémente, au Capitole les balances ils leur coupent la langue. Maintenant que je ne te vois plus t'approcher ni de moi ou de Gale ou je peux t'assurer que je ferai de ta vie un enfer! Crois moi j'en suis capable! » **

Sur ce, je remet rapidement la porte en place puis retourne chez moi, Je regarde mon chemisier, il est fichu, cette idiote a saigné sur moi. Putain, cette journée aura décidément été pourri, quand je repense à tout ce que Gale m'a dit.

Je suis perdue, et maintenant il ne voudra plus me parler. Raaah je ne comprends pas ce qui lui prend, après tout c'était avant qu'on sorte ensemble. Il est vexé de quoi? De ne pas avoir eu ma première fois, mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous avec leur ego mal placé.

Le hic c'est que je suis à nouveau seule et il n'y a plus aucune possibilité pour que quelqu'un veuille à nouveau de moi.

Dès lors je me recroqueville dans mon lit et me laisse aller à quelques larmes, alors voilà comment je vais finir ma vie, seule avec une étiquette de trainée sur le front alors qu'une petite salope a tout fait pour m'enlever les deux hommes de vie. Franchement si j'avais pu, j'aurai tué cette idiote, elle ne mérite pas de vivre.

Quand je pense que j'ai mené une révolution pour permettre à des faibles comme Delly d'avoir une vie paisible avec Peeta. Je regrette, sincèrement j'aurai du tué Peeta pendant le premier Hunger Games, après ça j'aurai été tranquille, Prim, Cinna, Finnick, ils seraient tous encore en vie et quand à moi je suis certaine que j'aurai fini par m'ouvrir à Gale.

Une vie gâchée par une idiote. En tout cas il faut que je trouve une autre raison pour me lever tous les jours car désormais la motivation n'est plus au rendez-vous.

Je me demande vraiment ce que l'avenir me réserve.

A suivre...

Ah que j'aime ce chapitre, Delly qui a enfin ce qu'elle mérite! C'est fou le bien que ça fait de tabasser une Delly de la sorte et je crois que Katniss a pas mal apprécié! ^^

En tout cas j'attends votre avis sur ce chapitre et que pensez vous qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Un mois a passer depuis cet incident, Gale ne m'a pas reparlé, je ne l'ai même pas revu, je ne suis au fond même pas sure qu'il soit encore au district 12. Cette situation est vraiment très difficile pour moi, parfois j'ai envie d'aller le voir pour tout lui expliquer mais à quoi bon, il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus me voir, alors a quoi bon tenter de le convaincre? Cela va juste m'apporter plus de souffrance et je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment.  
J'ai fini par me résigner, je commence à croire qu'au fond j'étais destinée à finir ma vie toute seule.

La seule bonne nouvelle dans ma vie est que Delly n'a pas parlé de ma petite visite à Peeta car il n'est jamais venu me reprocher d'avoir malmener sa copine. C'est tant mieux car je pense que je lui aurai fait sa fête à lui aussi. Qu'est ce qu'il avait besoin de raconter à Delly qu'on avait coucher ensemble, en plus je suis certain qu'il m'a fait passer pour le diable dans l'histoire. L'enfoiré

Désormais mon seul contact avec la civilisation et les êtres humains est Haymitch, il essaie de passer me voir de temps en temps mais sa présence n'est pas vraiment d'un grand réconfort pour moi, en général on boit un verre ou deux puis on reste un moment à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Clairement c'est ennuyeux mais bon il est bien la seule personne qui se soucie encore de comment je vais au district 12, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre et puis tous les deux on est bien les même, des déchets, des rebuts de la société. Au final on se comprend très bien sans avoir besoin de parler, voilà sans doute pourquoi on se contente de se fixer pendant des heures, on sait que mettre des mots sur nos maux ne nous aideront sans doute pas à les vaincre.

Ma vie est devenue routinière et particulièrement affligeante.

Je suis Katniss Everdeen, âgée de 18 ans, j'ai remporté un Hunger Games, participé activement à la révolte et je suis désespérément seule face à une vie qui ne compte toujours pas me faire de cadeau.

D'ailleurs depuis quelques temps, je dirai même que ma vie s'est aggravée, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai mais mon corps me fait comprendre que je suis très malade. Cela fait bien deux semaines que je n'ai même plus la force de descendre au rez de chaussée ou de sortir de chez moi, c'est à peine si j'arrive à atteindre mes toilettes quelque fois.

J'ai des maux de ventre atroces, je n'arrive pas à m'alimenter, chaque jour je me sens plus mal que le précédent et je crois qu'un jour Haymitch en venant prendre de mes nouvelles va sans doute me retrouver morte dans mon lit.

Ce matin chose rare depuis un mois, j'ai ressenti une légère accalmie et je me suis dit qu'il était temps d'essayer de bouger un peu. Peut être que c'est mon état psychologique qui empiète sur mon corps, en attendant je revêt avec de la difficulté une robe plutôt longue qui va me permettre de dissimuler l'état de mon corps. Je vais aller voir Haymitch, peut être que prendre l'air peut m'aider à remonter la pente.

Pour me rendre chez Haymitch, je suis obligée de passer devant chez Peeta et cela me paraît tellement difficile. J'essaie de ne pas regarder à ma gauche car je sais que si je surprend les deux amoureux en train de s'embrasser je vais péter un câble. Après tout les deux spécimens en question ont fichu en l'air toutes mes chances d'être en couple avec Gale. Désormais je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi même et ma vie est devenue tellement difficile qu'au fond je ne suis plus sure d'avoir envie de lutter.

Je tente de passer rapidement mais les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu, au moment de passer j'aperçois Peeta qui sort de chez lui, sans doute pour se rendre à la boulangerie, il me fixe pendant un long moment et à vrai dire je me fiche de sa réaction, au fond de lui il doit se dire que je suis devenue tellement pathétique, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi même, aucune chance qu'il me trouve à nouveau à son goût et au fond je ne veux plus l'être non plus.

En tout cas je hâte le pas pour vite rejoindre la maison d'Haymitch, mais une violente douleur me cloue sur place. Je me recrocqueville sur moi même, en espérant que ça se calme mais rien n'y fait, je finis par me laisser tomber sur le sol hurlant à mort. Peeta se précipite d'un coup vers moi, il se penche vers moi en attrapant ma main gauche la serrant doucement

**« Hey Katniss, mon dieu qu'est ce qui t'arrive? »  
**

La douleur est si violente que je n'arrive même pas à formuler de réponse, il comprend vite que ça ne va pas, il laisse tout en plan et me prend dans ses bras, en temps normal je tenterai de le repousser mais pour une fois je vais devoir compter sur lui. S'il ne fait rien pour moi, il va sans doute se passer quelque chose de grave. Alors même si c'est un peu en dehors de mes principes, je me laisse faire et il me porte chez le médecin le plus proche. Le trajet paraît durer une éternité et la douleur se fait de plus présente, je m'accroche à la chemise de Peeta pour ne pas crier plus fort, ah j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir, que mes entrailles se déchirent, que se passe-il bon sang?

Nous arrivons finalement chez le docteur une petite dizaine de minute plus tard et au moment de me poser sur un brancard, je regarde les mains de Peeta et j'y vois du sang, mais d'où vient-il ? Je ne suis pas blessé ou du moins je ne crois pas l'être. Peeta regarde lui aussi ses mains et me regarde avec des yeux terrorisés se demandant ce qu'il m'arrive.

En croisant son regard je lis en lui une peur incontrôlée qui au fond m'effraie, il paraît se rendre compte de quelque chose, son regard change, je remarque qu'il tente de se calmer, sans doute pour me rassurer mais je ne suis pas dupe, quelque chose cloche et cela me semble grave. Quinze jours à être malade comme une chienne, mon corps est épuisé et désormais je saigne de je ne sais où, peut être que c'est un message pour me dire que la fin est proche, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Voyant que je suis sur le point d'exploser, Peeta caresse doucement ma joue pour m'aider à me détendre le temps que le docteur fasse son apparition.

Il se penche doucement vers moi en embrassant ma joue.

**« Ca va aller Katniss! Le médecin va bien s'occuper de toi! »  
**

Très vite mon corps me lâche et je perds conscience;

A mon réveil, je suis extrêmement fatigué et je vois Peeta qui est à mes côtés, il paraît soucieux.

**« Te revoilà parmi nous! Tu vas bien?**

**- Je ne sais pas vraiment, qu'as dit le médecin?**

**- Katniss, tu, non je ne peux pas te le dire, je vais le chercher, il te l'expliquera sans doute mieux lui même »  
**

Il s'apprête à partir quand je lui attrape doucement la manche pour le retenir, il me fait face et je vois dans ses yeux, de la peur mais autre chose, une sorte de lueur d'espoir qui m'inquiète, qu'est ce que j'ai bon sang? Je suis en train de mourir c'est ça et Peeta n'arrive pas à me le dire, ça expliquerait la peur, mais à quoi bon ne pas vouloir m'en parler.

**« S'il te plait Peeta, si tu sais ce qu'il m'arrive tu dois me le dire, aller!**

**- Très bien, tu es enceinte Katniss et le médecin m'a expliqué que le sang sur mes mains venaient bien de toi, tu as failli perdre l'enfant Katniss. Le médecin dit que ton corps est trop fatigué et manque d'énergie pour pouvoir supporter une grossesse! Voilà qui explique les douleurs, la fatigue et les nausées si tu en a eu. »  
**

Non ce n'est pas possible je ne peux pas être enceinte, nooon, ce n'est pas vrai, je ne peux pas. En plus je ne sais pas de qui est cet enfant, de Peeta, de Gale, j'ai eu des rapports avec les deux à tout juste une journée d'intervalle et comment leur dire. Bon Peeta est déjà au courant mais je n'ai pas franchement envie qu'il le soit, s'il est le père de mon enfant, je vais mourir, surtout avec la peste de Delly dans les environs.

**« Katniss, je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de te demander ça après ce que je t'ai fait mais est-ce que je suis le père de cet enfant?**

**-Peeta... c'est possible mais je ne peux pas en être sur!**

**-Et pourquoi?**

**-Peeta c'est ma vie personnelle, je n'ai pas besoin de te détailler toutes mes expériences**

**-Ah ce que tu essaie de me dire c'est qu'il peut aussi être de Gale? Tu as couché avec lui? Ah bah au fond tu t'es bien fait plaisir à ce que je vois**

**-Peeta, je ne te permet pas, Mr je me tape Delly tous les jours depuis un mois et demie voire même plus alors tu n'as aucun jugement à porter sur moi! Maintenant je veux que tu sortes**

**- Noon Katniss, cet enfant est peut être de moi**

**-Je ne compte pas le garder et comme l'a dit le médecin, mon corps est bien trop fatigué pour pouvoir endurer une grossesse! Quoiqu'au fond ça doit bien t'arranger car si je garde le bébé et que je meurs pendant l'accouchement, tu vas pouvoir enfin te débarasser enfin de moi et tu pourra l'élever en toute tranquillité avec ta pétasse! C'est ça que tu veux hein? Que je crève mais que je t'offre aussi cet enfant que tu as toujours voulu avoir.  
**

**Alors je peux t'assurer que je préfère clairement renoncer à ce bébé plutôt que de savoir que tu vas l'élever avec Delly! Peeta désormais il est temps que tu partes  
**

******Si tu veux un enfant, tu n'as qu'un en faire un avec ta Delly!**

**- Katniss, non il est aussi mon enfant j'ai le droit de décider  
**

**- C'est ce que tu crois vraiment! De un on ne sait pas s'il est de toi, de plus vu la façon dont tu m'as traité, tu n'as aucun droit sur cet enfant Peeta. Tu m'as manipulé, tu m'as forcé à avoir une relation sexuelle avec toi et le pire c'est quand je t'ai demandé de ne pas jouir en moi, tu ne m'as pas écoute! Alors sois sur d'une chose, si je garde cet enfant et que cette grossesse fini par me tuer, ça sera de ta faute Peeta. De ta faute! Maintenant je veux que tu quittes cette chambre avant que je mette debout et que j'en t'en colle une.**

**Inutile de te préciser qu'il est également hors de question que tu te montres encore ici et même si tu es peut être le père de cet enfant, cela ne te donne aucun droit sur moi ni sur lui.**

** Désormais tu peux sortir et si ça t'éclate dis le même à ta Delly, qu'elle puisse encore une fois me traiter de trainée, la trainée qui t'aura fait un enfant dans le dos! Maintenant fous le camp d'ici  
**

**- Katniss, arrête ne réagis pas comme ça, tu sais parfaitement que je veux juste le meilleur pour cet enfant!**

**- Et tu penses à moi, tu as peut être foutu ma vie en l'air une fois mais pas question que tu le fasses une deuxième fois, maintenant tu dois partir d'ici! »  
**

Le médecin sans doute alerter par le bruit de nos disputes débarquent dans la chambre et indique à Peeta qu'il doit partir, qu'il me stresse beaucoup trop et qu'il risque d'aggraver mon état. Bonne idée qu'il fiche le camp cet idiot décérébré, quand je pense qu'il veut me piquer cet enfant.

Bientôt il va débarquer dans ma chambre et me faire j'ai quitté Delly pour qu'on se remette ensemble, mais il a cru quoi, je ne suis pas censé devoir l'attendre toute ma vie, après tout je mérite bien mieux qu'un homme qui prétend m'aimer depuis la quasi naissance mais qui toutefois couche tous les jours avec une autre.

A suivre...

Ah ah alors Katniss est enceinte, et on ignore encore de qui?

A votre avis? Peeta ou Gale?

J'attends avec impatience vos reviews en espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Katniss POV

Après le départ du médecin, je me suis laissée aller à un sommeil bien mérité, et même si j'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis mon hospitalisation c'est ce que les médecins me recommandent et pour une fois je vais m'y tenir. On ne sait jamais, car si je dois perdre les deux hommes de ma vie, autant faire tout mon possible pour mener cette grossesse à terme et offrir une belle vie à cet enfant, certes pas attendu mais qu'au fond je commence déjà a aimer.

Quand mes yeux se réouvrent en fin d'après-midi, j'aperçois Haymitch adossé à un mur de la chambre me fixant en étant complètement impassible. Je lui fais face et à vrai dire que dois je lui dire? J'hésite mais bon commençons par des simples banalités.

**« Comment allez vous Haymitch?**

**- Sans doute bien mieux que toi Sweetheart!**

**- Vous êtes au courant n'est ce pas?**

**- Oui Peeta est passé me voir peu de temps après t'avoir quitté, il pensait que tu aurai besoin de quelqu'un pour te soutenir à ton réveil!**

**- Merci d'être là!**

**- C'est normal! Alors tu es enceinte?**

**- Oui c'est purement inattendu**

**- Tu m'étonnes »  
**

Il laisse échapper un petit rire, sans doute nerveux de sa part, au fond il doit se dire que le sort s'acharne sur moi. Il s'approche un peu plus , se posant sur le fauteuil à mes côtés et il attrape doucement ma main libre.

Il me fixe pendant un moment et je remarque de la gêne chez lui, chose rare d'ailleurs, je sens bien qu'il a une question qui lui brule les lèvres mais il ne se sent pas vraiment capable de me le demander. Au final je rompt le silence.

**« Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir?**

**- Il est de Peeta? »  
**

Je regarde Haymitch et baisse les yeux.

**« Je ne sais pas!**

**- A qui d'autres il pourrait bien être?**

**- Gale!**

**- Quoi Gale? Tu as avec Gale?**

**- Oui c'était après l'hôpital, on était sur le point de se mettre ensemble quand Delly a tout déballer pour Peeta et moi! J'ai tenté de lui expliquer mais il n'a rien voulu entendre il est parti et depuis je ne l'ai pas revu!**

**- Oh Sweetheart! Il faut le prévenir, il est peut être le père de ton enfant, il a le droit de savoir et peut être que ça l'aidera à changer d'avis sur ce qu'il s'est passé entre Peeta et toi!**

**- Mais à quoi bon lui en parler, on ne sait pas qui est le père !»  
**

Haymitch me regarde avec un petit air malicieux.

**« On peut le découvrir, je vais m'arranger pour avoir un de leurs cheveux ou un truc comme ça avec les moyens modernes, on pourrait avoir une réponse rapidement et après tu pourrais décider quoi faire.**

**- Je ne vois pas ce qu'i décider, le médecin t'a dit que mon corps était trop fatigué, ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée d'aller plus loin! Haymitch je ne veux pas de cet enfant, imagine s'il est de Peeta, chaque jour je devrais le regarder en me disant qu'il appartient à mon premier amour qui fricote avec une garce sans cervelle, ça serait bien trop dur, et s'il est de Gale, ce n'est pas sure qu'il veuille me pardonner, je n'aurai pas la force de m'occuper d'un enfant seule. »  
**

Il me regarde et paraît sans doute se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle je me retrouve, enceinte et la situation est compliquée avec les deux hommes qui peuvent s'avérer être le père de l'enfant. Je suis définitivement mal.

**« Bon tu sais quoi, on découvre qui est le père et après on avisera tu veux bien?**

**- Oui**

**- Bon maintenant repose toi il faut que tu récupères des forces! Bonne nuit Katniss**

**- Bonne nuit Haymitch et merci pour tout!**

**- C'est normal Sweetheart!»  
**

Je plonge dans un sommeil qui paraît durer une éternité, il faut avouer que mon corps en a tellement besoin que cette fois je n'ose pas répliquer. Étonnamment mon sommeil est sans rêve et ce n'est pas plus mal,Je passe une bonne journée voire deux à dormir et à mon réveil, j'ai déjà les idées un peu plus clair ou du moins mon cerveau est prêt à travailler.

A mon réveil, je remarque qu'Haymitch est là, il me sourit.

**« Ca va mieux Katniss?**

**- Oui un peu! Alors vous avez fait ces test?**

**- Oui je viens de recevoir les résultats!**

**- Alors cet enfant est de qui?**

**- Il est de Gale! »  
**

Grand dieu, je laisse échapper un grand soupir de soulagement, je préfère ça mais quand je me rappelle de notre dernière conversation avec Gale, je ne trouve plus l'idée si bonne.. Il m'a traité de trainée alors si je me ramène et lui annonce que je suis enceinte de son enfant, il va me jeter comme une merde.

**« Haymitch, je crois que je suis fichue, il m'en veut tellement! Il est idiot, avec Peeta c'était avant qu'on soit ensemble et c'était une terrible erreur, maintenant je vais devoir en subir les conséquences jusqu'à la fin de ma vie!**

**- Écoute le médecin veut que tu te calmes, alors essaie de ne pas trop y penser et repose toi, encore et encore, pendant ce temps là je vais aller voir Gale! Tenter de le convaincre d'au moins venir te parler! C'est d'accord?**

**- Oui mais il ne viendra jamais Haymitch, il ne viendra plus, plus pour moi en tout cas! C'est peut être même fort possible que lui aussi se soit mis en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre. »  
**

Après cela je me laisse aller au sommeil à nouveau.

Fin Katniss POV

Haymitch POV

Ma parole toute cette histoire va me rendre chèvre mais plus particulièrement Gale Hawthorne, il est idiot ma parole, quand Katniss lui dit que ça s'est passé avant qu'il soit officiellement ensemble et qu'en plus c'était une erreur. Il la jette comme ça, ma parole Peeta et Gale sont idiots et ne se rendent pas compte de la chance qu'ils ont d'avoir une fille comme Katniss auprès d'eux. Je pense que si j'avais été bien plus jeune, je n'aurai jamais laissé partir une fille dans son genre , elle a tellement de choses à leur apporter à tous les deux, si je pouvais je leur péterai la figure à tous les deux et je les jetterai dans ma baignoire d'eau glacée pour leur remettre les idées au clair.

Sont-ils aveugle à ce point pour ne pas s'en rendre compte?

Il faut à tout prix que je fasse se ramener Hawthorne.

Je me rends sur son chantier

**« Hey l'ancien, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi?**

**-Gale, il faut que je te parle, est-ce qu'on pourrait aller un peu à l'écart?**

**-Oui bien sur, suivez moi »  
**

Il m'emmène vers un petit coin à l'écart de tous les autres, je m'assois sur une sorte de pierre puis lui fait face.

**« C'est à propos de Katniss**

**-Noon Haymitch, je ne veux pas entendre ce que vous avez à me dire**

**-Ecoute, il faut que tu ailles voir la petite et c'est très urgent!**

**- Haymitch j'ai dit non, elle m'a trompé avec Peeta, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irai la voir!**

**- Oh men, s'il te plait ne vient pas me sortir des choses comme ça, tu ne lui as même pas laissé l'occasion de se justifier. Tu sais les choses ne sont pas si simple dans l'histoire.**

**Peeta s'est servie d'elle, il l'a manipulée, quand il est arrivé dans cette cabane elle était en train de se changer, il l'a menacé en quelque sorte puis l'a manipuler, en se montrant doux attentionné, lui faisant croire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait revenir avec elle Elle l'a crue, à un moment elle a voulu arrêter mais il était déjà trop tard. **

**Mais tu sais c'est quoi le pire, c'est qu'après lui avoir fait ça , Katniss était persuadée qu'il allait lui dire de se remettre avec lui mais à la place, il a dit qu'il devait rentrer retrouver Delly et qu'il avait juste fait ça pour qu'elle ne t'offre pas sa première fois. »  
**

Je remarque que Gale est clairement perturbé ma révélation, il a du se laisser avoir par sa fierté et n'a pas chercher à comprendre les raisons.

**« En plus Gale, ça s'est passé avant qu'elle et toi n'ayez une relation! Gale, après ce qu'elle a vécu, elle a été prête à s'offrir à toi, à te dire qu'elle t'aimait, tu crois vraiment qu'elle l'aurait fait si la coucherie de la veille avec Peeta avait de l'importance pour elle! Noon alors arrête de jouer les gros machos sans cervelle et va la retrouver de suite!**

**En plus,tu sembles avoir la mémoire courte, Katniss t'a pardonné bien plus que ça, les bombes pour Prim, au fond d'elle elle ne sera jamais vraiment capable de savoir si ce sont les tiennes mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de te pardonner alors que sa sœur était la chose la plus importante dans sa vie. Alors tu penses vraiment qu'une histoire de coucherie est suffisante pour que tu la traites comme une moins que rien! »  
**

Gale se mit à déglutir bruyamment, je crois qu'il se rend compte qu'il a agit comme un triple mufle après ça il se redresse.

**« Je vais la retrouver chez elle! »  
**

Je lui attrape le bras, il me regarde surprit.

**« Ce n'est pas la peine d'y aller! Tu ne la trouveras pas, elle est à l'hôpital!**

**- Quoi ? Au mon dieu que lui est-il arrivé? Haymitch vous savez?**

**- Oui je sais mais c'est à elle de te dire, en tout cas va la voir, elle est dans la chambre 12! »  
**

Sur ce, il s'en va en courant et ma mission est désormais fini, maintenant c'est au gamin de régler ça entre eux.

A suivre...

Pleins de questions se posent sans doute à vous! Maintenant qu'on sait que l'enfant est de Gale, que vous réserve la suite? Peeta va-t-il prendre conscience de quelque chose suite à cette annonce?

La suite au prochain chapitre! ^^

Alors vos avis sur la paternité de Gale! Mais également sur ce que la suite vous réserve car peut être que l'identité du père est découverte.

Pleins de questions sont encore à se poser, comment va réagir Peeta? Delly? Katniss va-t-elle mener cette grossesse au bout.

En tout cas rien n'est jamais acquis alors pour avoir la réponse à ses questions, il faudra attendre les prochains chapitres


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Katniss POV

A mon réveil, je ne suis pas seule dans la chambre, quand je baisse les yeux j'aperçois la main de Gale tenant la mienne, Haymitch a réussi à le convaincre de venir, bon je le remercierai plus tard même si maintenant le plus dur va commencer.

Je vais devoir tout lui dire, lui parler de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Peeta, du bébé, un bébé qu'en plus je ne suis même pas sure d'être capable de mettre au monde.

Le médecin est d'ailleurs venu me parler de ça un peu plus tôt dans la journée et lui même ne semblait pas très optimiste. Selon lui, mon corps est très affaibli et dans tous les cas je devrais passer une grande partie de ma grossesse à l'hôpital ou totalement alité.

Vous m'imaginez moi cette fille active qui ne supporte pas l'inactivité, je vais devoir passer toute ma grossesse soit à peu près 7 mois couché, ça s'avère quasiment impossible, comment vais-je faire pour les actes de la vie courante? Décidément à croire que le destin n'est pas en ma faveur car même si attendre un enfant est un bel événement, il est également en train de foutre ma vie en l'air et surtout de la mettre en danger.

En tout cas je sors de mes pensées quand Gale tourne ses yeux vers moi.

**« Katniss, qu'est ce que tu fais ici!? » **

La question que je redoute le plus, comment lui annoncer ça car au fond ma grossesse est une nouvelle à double tranchant, elle est positive dans le fait que j'attends un heureux événement de Gale et que ça pourrait nous aider à construire quelque chose, mais mauvaise dans le fait que je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir mettre cet enfant au monde et subir un nouveau décès me ferait bien trop mal.

De toute façon je dois me montrer totalement honnête avec lui sinon je vais perdre sa confiance, mais également le perdre lui.

**« J'ai fait un malaise, il y a quelques jours de ça!**

**-Vraiment mais à cause de quoi? Tu es malade? Tu es fatiguée?**

**-Gale...je suis enceinte!**

**-Oh oui tu as du attraper un truc...;attends...tu viens de me dire que tu es enceinte? Enceinte, tu as attends un enfant?**

**-Oui**

**-Ouaaah je ne m'attendais pas à ça, et je présume que tu m'as fait venir ici pour me dire qu'il est de Peeta, que tu vas t'installer avec Lover Boy et que la vie est belle.**

**-Gale tu sais quoi...ferme là et laisse moi finir**

**-Très bien**

**- Dès que j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte avec Haymitch, on a fait procéder à un test, de paternité et il s'est révélé que le père de cet enfant c'est toi! » **

Je remarque désormais Gale qui paraît totalement sous le choc, il doit se dire mais comment c'est possible, ah oui c'est vrai on a fait l'amour comme des malades dans ma chambre avant que tu me quittes à cause de ton orgueil démesuré. N'empêche avec Gale on aura battu un record de longévité de relation, a peine 3 heures, c'est fort non.

Gale paraît clairement partagée entre faire la démonstration de son bonheur soudain mais également une forme d'anxiété. Bon il serait peut être temps qu'il reporte son attention sur moi, après tout on est loin d'avoir fini cette petite conversation. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et cela semble le faire réagir, il se tourne doucement vers moi attrapant ma main, la caressant du bout du pouce.

**« Katniss... c'est une excellente nouvelle, ici est en train de grandir mon fils ou ma fille! Si tu savais à quel point tu viens d'éclairer ma vie d'un tel bonheur.**

**- Gale attends s'il te plait! Je n'ai pas fini, il faut que je te dise autre chose qui est vraiment difficile pour moi, tu sais tu paraît si heureux!**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Katniss tu te rends compte, qu'on va pouvoir former une famille heureuse pour ce petit bout, on le couvrira de bonheur et ne t'en fais pas pour Peeta je t'ai totalement pardonné, on va pouvoir recommencé là où on s'en est arrête.**

**- Gale attends! Si je suis ici c'est parce que la grossesse présente des complications**

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Tu es perdu le bébé?**

**- Non ou du moins pas encore! Selon le médecin j'ai failli perdre le bébé il y a quelques jours de ça car mon organisme a été trop affaibli par les récents évènements, ils ne sont pas sures que je puisse conduire cette grossesse à terme, et si j'y arrivai, il y a des chances que l'accouchement se passe mal.**

**- Oh Katniss » **

Il s'arrête d'un coup de parler et me caresse la joue, il fait preuve d'une telle douceur, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui adresser un petit sourire. J'aimerai tellement que tout se passe différemment, qu'on forme une belle famille, que cette grossesse se passe bien, mais l'avenir semble teinté d'une si grande incertitude.

J'ai tellement peur car la vie n'a jamais semblé vouloir m'accorder le bonheur, je les aies tous perdus, mon père, Prim, Cinna, Finnick, tous ces gens que j'aimais mais que se passera-t-il pour ce petit être qui commence à grandir en moi?

Instinctivement ma main passe doucement sur mon ventre, je pense à ce petit être, à mon enfant, à l'enfant de Gale. Au fond de moi j'aimerai tellement qu'il voit la lumière du jour et même si je dois y perdre la vie. J'aurai embelli la vie de mes proches et puis au fond il resterai une trace de moi sur cette terre. En plus je suis certaine que Gale ferait un très bon père pour cet enfant..

Vous vous imaginez déjà mes détracteurs; elle s'est battu contre Snow, contre Coin et elle a été tué par sa propre progéniture, la nature l'a tuée.

Cette image est horrible et je tâche de me la sortir de la tête.

Gale me regarde et paraît sincèrement inquiet.

**« Katniss, tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait mettre un terme à cette grossesse, après tout on aura tout le temps de refaire un enfant plus tard! Tu n'auras sans doute pas l'énergie pour traverser ça!**

**- T'es sérieux quand tu me dis ça? Gale réfléchis un peu, on ne peut pas faire ça, on ne peut pas tuer notre enfant, la vie est quelque chose de tellement précieux, il faut laisser une chance à ce petit être. Peut être que je ne mènerai pas cette grossesse à terme mais autant essayer. Je ne veux pas dans quelques années regretter d'avoir mis fin à sa vie sans lui laisser une chance.**

**Gale il est hors de question que je tue notre enfant!**

**-Katniss ne le prends pas comme ça, tu sais très bien , que je veux un enfant de toi, que je t'aime et que je veux ton bonheur! Mais si on doit avoir un enfant, je veux pouvoir l'avoir avec toi, un enfant de toi sans toi, ce n'est pas ce que je veux! C'est pourquoi je préfère à la limite assurer tes chances en n'allant pas à terme sur cette grossesse pour avoir des chances plus tard de te laisser mener une grossesse magnifique et sans risque!**

**-Gale cet enfant est là, on ne peut pas lui faire ça!**

**- Bon tu as raison autant essayer mais promet moi que si cette grossesse tourne mal, tu y mettra**

**-On verra! »**

Il se penche doucement vers moi pour m'embrasser, je me laisse faire en laissant échapper un petit sourire, ses lèvres m'ont manqués, je suis si heureuse avec lui.. Gale continue de m'embrasser alors que sa main glisse doucement sur mon abdomen, y appliquant une douce caresse puis il se détache doucement de moi et m'offre le plus beau des sourires.

**« Notre enfant Katniss, je ne l'aurai jamais cru et je suis tellement heureux! »**

Je lui souris et à vrai dire, je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer si heureuse. Et même si la maternité est quelque chose qui m'effraie, savoir qu'en moi grandit ce petit être est une chose purement jouissive. Je regarde la main de Gale continuer de glisser sur mon ventre pendant qu'un sommeil divin vient m'emporter. Je suis tellement fatiguer, je dois me reposer.

A suivre...;

Le père du bébé est enfin au courant, mais leur couple pourra-t-il toutefois durer? Quels évènements attendent vos personnages pour la suite!

Ah ah , pleins de choses, je peux d'ors et déjà vous prévenir qu'à l'occasion du treizième chapitre vous aurez le droit à un long chapitre intitulé « Une journée avec Peeta », un chapitre clairement pleins de surprises et surtout avec beaucoup d'évènements.

Soyez au rendez vous pour de loin le chapitre le plus explosif de la série! =)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Une journée avec Peeta, soit une journée en enfer.

Cette journée s'annonce clairement comme un enfer, à mon réveil Delly n'est plus à côté de moi, quand je me rends dans la cuisine, elle est en train de faire mon petit déjeuner. En l'apercevant elle ne paraît pas de très bonne humeur, je préfère éviter son regard.

Hey oui depuis que je lui ai dit pour Katniss et moi, j'aurai mieux fait de me casser une jambe au passage, elle est devenue infernale, elle est devenue d'une jalousie terrible, le soir elle renifle chaque centimètre carré de mes vêtements pour y détecter une éventuelle présence de parfum féminin, elle fait de même sur moi vérifiant d'éventuels tache ou bleu lié a une quelconque activité sexuelle.

Je dois avouer que j'ai de plus en plus de mal a vivre avec elle, même si au début je passais du bon temps avec elle et qu'elle me permettait d'oublier mes sentiments pour Katniss, désormais elle me fait vivre le pire des enfers. Elle me suit, me malmène, et elle commence à m'infliger toutes les sortes de torture psychologique possible.

Parfois quand je me plais à la rejeter, elle me crie que je la trompe, que je ne l'aime pas que je suis un monstre. Au fond je fini par le croire car même si au début j'ai pu l'aimer un peu, maintenant je ne ressens plus rien pour elle.

Elle ma fait vivre un mois infernal, à me demander à longueur de temps si je l'aimais, à vouloir me forcer à coucher avec elle constamment. Bon j'avoue qu'avoir des rapports sexuels n'est pas déplaisant en soi mais avec elle même ces moments de détente et de plaisir se transforment en cauchemar, parfois quand je ne cris pas son nom elle pense que je m'imagine en train de faire la même chose à Katniss.

Même si j'ai du mal à me l'avouer, je crois qu'elle est devenue folle mais je ne peux en parler à personne, Haymitch ne me parle plus, Katniss ne veut plus entendre parler de moi, Gale va sans doute me démolir s'il me croise, la mère de Katniss aussi. Il ne me reste que le docteur Aurelius mais je n'ai même pas le droit de l'appeler en dehors de la présence de Delly, elle ne quitte jamais la maison, elle est tout le temps là, aux aguets, à écouter mes conversations, à voir si je ne manifeste pas à nouveau des sentiments pour Katniss.

Je finis même par craindre que son comportement me fasse sombrer à nouveau dans mes travers les plus sombres, sincèrement j'aimerai la quitter et retourner auprès de Katniss, m'excuser pour tout ce que je lui ai fait subir et retenter ma vie avec elle, mais Delly ne se laissera sans doute pas faire, je crains même qu'elle soit prête à tout pour m'empêcher de la larguer.

Elle tente de m'avoir avec le sexe, tentant de me faire oublier nos nombreuses disputes et ses crises hystériques, alors même si on couche ensemble environ deux fois par jour, je n'y prend plus aucune forme de plaisir.

Je suis enfermé dans un quotidien dangereux, je sais parfaitement que si je ne vais pas dans son sens, elle va psychoter, me faire une crise, voire même bien pire.

Elle paraît prête à tout, durant ses colères, elle se met dans des états pas possible, et je crois que sa folie est vraiment grave. Comme ce jour où il y a un mois de ça, je l'ai retrouvé allongé sur le sol baignant dans son sang, je n'ai jamais réussi à lui faire dire le moindre mot sur ce qu'il a bien pu se passer ce jour là, mais au fond de moi je crois que le fait que ce soit mêler à ma tromperie auront suffit à lui faire perdre le sens des réalités. Mon cauchemar ne fait que commencer et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne prendra jamais fin.

Ce soir je rentre après une folle journée, en partant de la maison le matin après le traditionnel câlin du matin avec Delly, je l'aperçois enfin depuis un mois, Katniss. Elle est devant chez moi et mon cœur se tord en la voyant, son corps paraît si affaiblit, elle n'a plus que la peau sur les os, ses cernes sont monstrueuses, devant chez moi j'ai l'impression de voir une personne mourante. A vrai dire je passe un long moment à la jauger, je ne sais pas trop comment réagir, au fond de moi j'ai envie de lui sauter dans les bras et de l'aider à remonter la pente, mais je ne peux pas Delly est sans doute à la fenêtre et puis Katniss ne voudra plus jamais de moi après ce que j'ai fait.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à partir pour le travail en l'ignorant, un cri perçant déchire l'air

et je la vois tomber au sol. Grand dieu, rien à faire de Delly, je laisse tout tomber sur le sol et je cours vers elle.

**« Katniss... Katniss, qu'est ce qui t'arrive? » **

Elle ne me répond pas mais je lis dans ses yeux qu'une douleur terrible est en train de la déchirer, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire, alors je la prends dans mes bras et je me précipite vers le bureau du médecin.

Alors que je commence à quitter le village des vainqueurs en tournant le dos, j'aperçois Delly qui me jauge méchamment, oula ce soir ça va très mal se passer pour moi mais peu importe, je dois à tout prix aider Katniss.

Sur tout le chemin, je tente de lui parler pour la faire rester à mes côtés, il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle s'effondre, et surtout pas dans mes bras. En plus sentir son corps frêle dans mes bras me remplit d'une telle tristesse, je suis en train de faire face à mes choix, tout ce que j'ai fait et qui l'a terriblement fait souffrir;

Dans l'histoire je n'ai été que le pire des salopards et je mérite franchement de payer pour l'enfer que je lui ai fait subir.

En tout cas je tâche de chasser Delly de mes pensées et je me dirige rapidement chez le médecin, je la pose de suite sur un brancard et c'est alors que je vois du sang, une quantité impressionnante sur mes mains. Je l'ai tué, je l'ai tué, voilà ce que je pense en cet instant, la terreur s'empare de moi, non non il est hors de question que je la perde. J'ignore ce qu'elle a mais il est hors de question qu'elle me laisse tomber. Je passe doucement ma main sur sa joue puis je me penche légèrement vers elle déposant un doux baiser sur sa joue et je lui murmure doucement.

**« Ca va aller Katniss! Le médecin va bien s'occuper de toi! »**

Katniss commence à perdre conscience et le médecin n'est toujours pas là mais putain qu'est ce qu'il fait, il faut qu'il se bouge, je vais la perdre, oh que non jamais je ne laisserai faire ça, . J'attrape un médecin au passage et le force à s'occuper de Katniss.

Le médecin la prend en charge et quand a moi je tourne comme dans un lion en cage, je deviens fou à ne pas savoir comment elle va. Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'elle a , je baisse alors mes yeux vers mes mains rougies par le sang de Katniss, j'ai son sang sur les mains, en quelque sorte je suis à l'origine de sa déchéance, c'est moi qui ait agit comme le pire des idiots.

Haymitch m'avait prévenu, Katniss était prête, à mon retour on aurait pu construire une vie ensemble, on aurait eu la plus belle des premières fois. Il a fallu que je me comporte comme le pire des crétins pour une fille aussi insignifiante que Delly, une fille que je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé. Elle m'a juste manipulée pendant une période de ma vie ou j'étais épuisée, fatiguée. Je luttais pour guérir et revenir auprès de Katniss, mais c'était dur et éprouvant, c'est alors que Delly est rentrée dans ma vie.

Je sais que dans l'historie j'ai aussi mes tords, je n'aurai jamais du me laisser avoir et surtout ne jamais me mettre avec elle.

Mais elle m'a manipulée au moment où j'étais au plus bas, elle m'a fait miroiter une belle vie, je dois avouer que dans les premiers temps je passais des bons moments avec elle mais depuis le retour au 12, elle était déjà nerveuse, jalouse et plus aussi tendre que dans le 13, et bien sur quand elle a appris que j'avais couché avec Katniss, ça l'a rendu dingue. Elle m'a traité de tous les noms, m'a dit que je le paierai, et je le paie en effet.

Elle a transformé ma vie en enfer, chaque matin je dois faire face à ses crises incessantes, son absence de tendresse, même faire l'amour avec elle est un calvaire ,et quand je tente de lui dire que je suis épuisée ou quoi que ce soit, elle me fait une scène, en me disant que je ne l'aime plus, que j'en aime une autre.

Alors au final je cède et le fait avec elle, c'est horrible de devoir se forcer, elle me frappe quand je ne gémis pas son nom et même si je suis loin d'être soumis, elle me manipule si bien. Quand je me comporte mal elle fond en larmes en me mettant tout sur le dos, je l'ai trompée, je ne l'aime pas. Dans l'histoire, je suis le monstre et Delly sait bien me le rappeler chaque jour que dieu fait.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par le médecin qui vient à mes côtés.

**« Qu'est ce qu'elle a? C'est grave? Elle va mourir? Pourquoi tout ce sang?**

**- Mr Mellark, calmez vous s'il vous plait! Tout ce que je peux vous dire que c'est Miss Everdeen est enceinte d'environ 4 semaines et demie et qu'il ya a de graves complications! » **

Enceinte, enceinte, ce mot tourne en boucle de ma tête, enceinte mais de qui? Attendez je suis quasi sure qu'elle n'a couché qu'avec moi, elle serait enceinte de moi, un petit Mellark grandirait en elle. Après avoir entendu ça je me laisse tomber sur un fauteuil et j'éclate en sanglots, un Mellark, Katniss est enceinte de mon enfant, je l'ai forcé et l'ai mise enceinte, elle doit sans doute me détester à l'heure qu'il est. Je tâche de garder l'esprit au frais mais je n'arrive plus à penser. J'ai sur mes mains le sang de Katniss, il coule par ma faute, je l'ai mise enceinte en abusant d'elle.

J'ai décidément été le pire des enfoirés, je suis sous le choc, je tache de retrouver mes esprits. Je tâche de respirer et me tourne vers le médecin.

**« pourrais-je la voir?**

**- Bien sur, bon elle se repose mais vous pouvez rester avec elle! » **

Quand j'entre dans la chambre, Katniss est endormie, elle paraît si paisible mais également si jolie, me retrouver face à elle de la sorte, réveille quelque chose en moi, le désir, les sentiments, cette chose que Delly a taché de détruire mais qu'au fond elle ne pourra jamais aliéner, la voir dans ce lit me bouleverse. Je tache de refaire surface mais comment? La fille de mes rêves, la fille que j'aime depuis mes cinq ans, la fille pour qui j'aurai tout donné, la fille que j'ai laissé tomber pour une idiote, cette fille qui est enceinte de mon enfant, un enfant qui est en train de la tuer, comment pourrai-je vivre avec ça.

En tout cas je prends un fauteuil et me pose à ses côtés tenant doucement sa main dans la mienne, je tâche de lui dire que tout va bien se passer mais au fond de moi je n'en suis même pas sur.

Très vite, elle refait surface. Je laisse échapper avec un léger sourire pour tâcher de cacher mon anxiété.

**« Te revoilà parmi nous! Tu vas bien? »  
**

Elle semble prendre du temps pour réfléchir, elle paraît vraiment épuisée, je devrais peut être la laisser mais bon elle ne doit pas être seule, pas maintenant.

**« Je ne sais pas vraiment, qu'as dit le médecin**

**- Katniss, tu, non je ne peux pas te le dire, je vais chercher le médecin, il te l'expliquera sans doute mieux lui même »**

Je suis foncièrement incapable de lui dire que je l'ai mise enceinte en profitant d'elle la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, elle me haïrait sans doute plus, si ce n'est déjà pas le cas. Alors que je lâchais doucement sa main pour aller chercher le médecin, elle ma l'a rattrape pour m'empêcher de partir.

**« S'il te plait Peeta, si tu sais ce qu'il m'arrive tu dois me le dire, aller!**

**- Très bien, tu es enceinte Katniss et le médecin m'a expliqué que le sang sur mes mains venaient bien de toi, tu as failli perdre l'enfant Katniss. Le médecin dit que ton corps est trop fatigué et manque d'énergie pour pouvoir supporter une grossesse! Voilà qui explique les douleurs, la fatigue et les naussées si tu en a eu. » **

Ai-je manqué de délicatesse en annonçant ça de la sorte, sans doute mais bon je ne voyais pas dix milles façon de lui expliquer son état actuel. Je vois de la confusion sur son visage, de la peur, elle paraît vraiment sous le choc et semble avoir du mal à s'en remettre; Je me sens coupable mais surtout car une question me brûle les lèvres, j'aimerai tant savoir si ce bébé est à moi, que je quitte Delly et que je ne laisse plus jamais Katniss seule, bon de toute façon il faudra bien le savoir.

Je décide de me jeter à l'eau.

**« Katniss, je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de te demander ça après ce que je t'ai fait mais est-ce que je suis le père de cet enfant? » **

Je m'attendais à une réponse immédiate et catégorique, un oui qui sonnerait le glas de mon histoire avec Delly, une parole encourageante, le signal d'une nouvelle vie mais à la place de ça j'ai juste le droit d'apprendre qu'elle ne le sait pas. Mais bon elle doit bien savoir avec qui elle a couché, attendez si elle ne sait pas c'est qu'elle s'est fait quelqu'un d'autre, au fond de moi je pense savoir ce qui il s'agit, cet enfoiré de Gale. Oh putain, elle a couché avec lui juste après moi, je n'y crois pas.

**« Ah ce que tu essaie de me dire c'est qu'il peut aussi être de Gale? Tu as couché avec lui? Ah bah au fond tu t'es bien fait plaisir à ce que je vois**

**- Peeta, je ne te permet pas, Mr je me tape Delly tous les jours depuis un mois et demie voire même plus alors tu n'as aucun jugement à porter sur moi! Maintenant je veux que tu sortes**

**- Noon Katniss, cet enfant est peut être de moi**

**- Je ne compte pas le garder et comme l'a dit le médecin, mon corps est bien trop fatigué pour pouvoir endurer une grossesse! Quoiqu'au fond ça doit bien t'arranger car je garde le bébé, je le met au monde et je meurs en accouchant, comme ça tu te débarrasses enfin de moi et tu peux l'élever avec ta pétasse! C'est ça que tu veux hein? Que je crève mais que je t'offre aussi cet enfant que tu as toujours voulu.**

**- Alors je peux t'assurer que je préfère clairement renoncer à ce bébé plutôt que de savoir que tu vas l'élever avec Delly! Peeta désormais il est temps que tu partes**

**- Katniss, non il est aussi mon enfant j'ai le droit de décider**

**- C'est ce que tu crois vraiment! De un on ne sait pas s'il est de toi, de plus vu la façon dont tu m'as traité, tu n'as aucun droit sur cet enfant Peeta. Tu m'as manipulé, tu m'as forcé à avoir une relation sexuelle avec toi et le pire c'est quand je t'ai demandé de ne pas jouir en moi, tu ne m'as pas écoute! Alors sois sur d'une chose, si je garde cet enfant et que cette grossesse fini par me tuer, ça sera de ta faute Peeta. De ta faute! Maintenant je veux que tu quittes cette chambre avant que je mette debout et que j'en ten colle , une il est hors de question que tu te montres encore ici et même si tu es peut être le père de cet enfant, cela ne te donne aucun droit sur moi ni sur lui.**

**- Désormais tu peux sortir et si ça t'éclate dis le même à ta Delly, qu'elle puisse encore une fois me traiter de trainée, la trainée qui t'aura fait un enfant dans le dos! Maintenant fous le camp d'ici**

**- Katniss, arrête ne réagis pas comment ça, tu sais parfaitement que je veux juste le meilleur pour cet enfant!**

**- Et tu penses à moi, tu as peut être foutu ma vie en l'air une fois mais pas question que tu le fasses une deuxième fois, maintenant tu dois partir d'ici! » **

Ses paroles viennent de me briser, alors voilà ce que je suis pour elle, un enfoiré qui a brisé sa vie, je ne suis que ça. A vrai dire après toutes les choses qu'elle vient de me balancer, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi lui dire, j'ai presque envie de pleurer. Moi Peeta Mellark, je suis l'enfoiré qui a foutu en l'air la vie de la fille que j'aime le plus au monde.

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, le médecin débarque dans la chambre et me met à la rue, il estime que je rends Katniss trop nerveuse. Après ça je suis complètement abasourdi et déprimé. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je ne sais plus quoi penser et avant même d'avoir quitter l'hôpital je fond en larmes. Voilà ce que je suis un connard, au fond peut être que je mérite ce qu'il m'arrive.

D'être en couple avec une folle furieuse au lieu d'être en couple avec la femme de ma vie, quand je pense que je vais devoir rentrer à la maison après que Delly nous ait aperçu Katniss et moi.

Elle va me faire vivre un cauchemar, me faire subir un interrogatoire et finalement elle va vouloir que je lui fasse l'amour pour lui prouver que je l'aime. Mais je n'ai plus la force ni l'envie de le faire, je dois même avouer que quand je sens le corps de Delly se mouvoir sur moi pendant l'amour j'ai juste envie de vomir, elle me dégoute, notre couple me dégoute, je me dégoute.

Après avoir quitté l'hôpital, je rentre directement à la maison et avant même que Delly n'ait eu le temps de m'alpaguer, je m'empresse me rendre dans la salle de bain, j'ai besoin de me détendre et de penser à autre chose. Alors je m'enferme à l'intérieur, j'entends Delly cogner à la porte furieusement, me criant de sortir, mais c'est hors de question ou du moins pas avant d'avoir fini de prendre ma douche. Après tout elle se croit où cette garce, ici c'est chez moi alors si je veux passer la nuit dans la salle de bain, je le ferai.

Je me met à faire couler l'eau pour prendre un bon bain, après cette journée j'en ai bien besoin, toutefois je pense que je peux oublier le moment de détente, Delly continue de frapper la porte avec une telle violence que je pense qu'elle va finir par la défoncer. D'ailleurs au moment où j'enfonce mon corps dans l'eau bouillante du bain, j'entends la poignée de la porte tomber et je la vois débarquer telle une furie avec une hache à la main .

Je me redresse et met mes mains devant moi pour me protéger.

**« Wooooooh Delly lâche ça tout de suite, ça ne va pas non, lâche cette hache, tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un!**

**- Je lâcherai cette foutu hache quand tu auras décidé de faire ton devoir d'homme et de me raconter ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui**

**- J'étais à la boulangerie Delly voyons où voulais tu que je sois?**

**- Je te préviens, je ne le répèterai pas dix fois, Où étais tu Peeta Mellark?**

**- Et si je te dis que ça ne te regarde pas que se passera-t-il?**

**- oh que si ça me regarde, je suis ta petite amie et tu n'es censée ne pas avoir de secret pour moi alors dis moi tout de suite où tu étais ou ça va barder**

**- Vraiment ça va barder et tu vas me faire quoi, hein?**

**- Peeta je te préviens j'ai une hache dans les mains et je n'hésiterai pas en m'en servir sur toi » **

Est-ce que j'ai bien entendue ce qu'elle vient de dire, elle est prête à me blesser à coup de hache juste pour savoir où j'étais, elle est folle, je dois agir, très lentement je sors du bain et remet au moins mon boxer.

Je la vois agiter la hache et je tache de rester prudent, je m'approche doucement d'elle pour tenter de la désarmer. Je tente de l'embrasser quand elle continue de me menacer avec sa hache, Je tente de la lui faire tomber. Je l'embrasse fougueusement puis je vais lui murmurer à l'oreille que j'ai envie d'elle espérant la faire lâcher mais elle paraît déterminé.

Vais-je mourir ainsi dégommer à coup de hache?

Alors que j'étais prêt à la faire céder, la voyant poser la hache sur le meuble de salle de bain, elle distingue un cheveux châtain dans la masse de ma chevelure.

Oh god...

Elle reprend la hache de plus belle et me repousse violemment.

**« Tu m'as trompé avec elle, c'était bien votre signal le malaise, espèce d'enfoiré! Je vais te tuer!**

**- Mais non Delly arrête, elle a juste fait un malaise je ne pouvais pas la laisser ainsi gisant sur le sol en train de se vider de son sang,. J'ai du avoir ce cheveux en la portant Delly, tu dois me croire, je l'ai juste largué à l'hôpital puis je suis allé bosser.**

**- Mais bien sur Peeta, arrête de me prendre pour une idiote, c'était le signal hein? Elle passe devant la maison, s'écroule d'un coup et toi tu viens tel un preux chevalier le sauver et la conduire dans un coin à l'abri pour la baiser! Je suis loin d'être stupide Peeta et ton attitude est révoltante, ça ne te suffit pas de m'avoir déjà trompé une fois!**

**- Delly je n'ai rien fait avec Katniss, elle est blessée qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que ca rentre dans ta petite tête!**

**- Ma petite tête, arrête de me faire passer pour la conne, a cause de toi les gens me voient seulement comme la fille avec des cornes de cocue plus grosse que moi, tu m'as humilié et il va falloir te faire payer! » **

Je me redresse doucement et en la regardant elle paraît folle, je ne sais franchement pas comment je vais m'en sortir, car une malade avec une hache à la main ça risque d'être difficile. Je tâche de me rappeler de ce que disait Katniss « Tu as plus de chance au corps à corps », je ne pensais jamais expérimenté ma chance dans ce domaine mais il va le falloir avant que cette folle furieuse ne me transperce à coup de hache ou démolisse le signe de ma masculinité.

La méthode du baiser ne s'est pas avéré efficace alors je lui saute dessus, tentant de la désarmer, s'en suit un violent combat déséquilibré, je tâche de lui faire lâcher prise, de lui tordre le poignet mais rien n'y fais, à croire que la rage rend fort, car face à moi se trouve une Delly quasi invincible qui fini par abattre la hache dans mon bras

Je me laisse tomber sur le sol en hurlant à la mort, grand dieu je regarde mon bras et une quantité folle de sang s'en échappe. Delly semble réaliser ce qu'elle vient de faire car elle laisse tomber la hache puis s'approche de moi.

**« Oh mon petit Peeta, je suis désolée mais il fallait te punir pour ta tromperie, promis on va s'en remettre après que je me sois occupée de Katniss!Attends moi là, je vais aller faire ce qu'il faut pour qu'on soit enfin heureux...**

**- Delly non! »**

Je tente de me relever, de l'en empêcher, non elle ne peut pas faire de mal à Katniss. Delly ne semble pas d'accord car elle écrase ma plaie avec son pied me faisant hurler à la mort.

**« Tu es bien trop blessé mon chéri, il faut rester sagement à la maison le temps que je règle toute cette histoire! » **

- Elle laisse échapper un rire perçant qui me glace le sang, elle va tuer Katniss, j'en suis persuadée.

**« Une fois le problème réglé, nous reprendrons notre vie à zéro! » **

Sur ce, elle quitte la salle de bain et j'entends encore son rire de dingue. La situation est clairement catastrophique, dès que j'entends la porte se fermer je m'empresse de déchirer mon tee-shirt pour me faire un garrot au bras avant de partir de prévenir tout le monde.

Je passe chez un Haymitch complètement sobre qui face à mon état comprend la gravité de la situation et sans me poser de question, nous nous dirigeons vers l'hôpital...

Fin Peeta POV.

Après avoir quitté Peeta, Delly s'était dirigée à l'hôpital étant bien décidé à réduire Katniss au silence, dans sa tête elle était en train d'ajuster les scénarios du meurtre de Katniss, elle voulait quelque chose de sanglant, elle voulait la voir souffrir.

Durant tout le trajet menant à l'hôpital elle prenait le temps d'imaginer chaque fois son scénario, elle ne peut retenir un rire, car une fois sa mission accomplie, elle pourra enfin vivre heureuse avec Peeta. Il serait désormais rien qu'à elle, son petit bijou, et elle en prendrait soin.

Bon pour la blessure au bras, elle avait quelques idées pour se faire pardonner et puis elle était persuadée qu'une fois Katniss morte, plus rien ne pourrait former d'obstacle pour son couple.

Delly arriva à l'hôpital et tenta de trouver la chambre de Katniss, une fois presque arrivée au bon étage, elle entendit une discussion entre Gale et le médecin dans le couloir.

**« Vous pensez qu'elle a des chances de mener cette grossesse à terme?**

**- Vous savez Mr Hawthorne, on ne peut être sur de rien mais si elle se repose et reprend un peu de force, elle devrait pouvoir mener une grossesse à peu près normal!**

**- Ah je suis rassurée, ça serait vraiment un drame pour elle si elle perdait cet enfant! » **

Delly qui capta la conversation, écarquilla les yeux sous le choc, alors voilà ce que Peeta avait engendré, il avait mis Katniss enceinte. Delly se mit à le maudire et elle était désormais prête à se venger de la pire manière qu'il soit, en commettant un double meurtre.

Delly garda un oeil sur Gale, espérant qu'il ne retourne pas voir Katniss de suite et son souhait s'exauça, Gale se prit un café puis se posa dans la petite salle d'attente le temps de le boire.

Cela lui laissait bien cinq minutes pour prendre la vie de Katniss, ça devrait pouvoir se faire. En tout cas Delly entra délicatement et sans bruit dans la chambre et elle fit face à une Katniss endormie. Elle eut du mal à réprimer un petit rire, le destin est clairement en sa faveur.

Delly s'approche de Katniss et il ne lui reste pas beaucoup de temps pour décider, au final elle prend un coussin qui traine sur un fauteuil, puis se rapproche dangereusement de Katniss. La jeune fille ajuste la position du coussin dans sa main puis elle le précipite contre le visage de Katniss appuyant fort.

La fille du feu se réveille en sursaut et tente de se débattre mais comment faire dans ce cas là, quand l'air commence à manquer, qu'on est à peine réveiller, elle sent la vie presque la quitter, sa respiration se fait de plus en plus difficile, sa vue commence à se brouiller, encore quelques instants de pression de plus et la vie va finir par la quitter.

La porte fini par s'ouvrir et Gale qui venait de finir son café entra et resta quelques instants sous le choc, Delly était en train de tuer Katniss, ni une ni deux, il se jeta sur elle, tentant de l'éloigner de Katniss.

La pression du coussin sur le visage de Katniss cessa mais la fille du feu n'était déjà plus consciente, un gros problème se posait mais Gale n'avait pas le temps de tergiverser, il tentait de faire sortir Delly qui se débattait, hurlant comme une folle que Katniss devait mourir, qu'il devait la laisser la tuer.

Gale n'était pas prêt d'accepter et Delly qui le comprit, s'empara de la lampe de chevet l'abattant contre Gale qui fut sonner pendant un moment.

La jeune fille s'empressa de vouloir retourner à son cousin mais Gale n'était pas prêt de céder, il la tira par le pied, la faisant chuter, elle se tourna vers moi.

**« Très bien je vais te tuer d'abord puis je m'occuperai d'elle! » **

Gale se mit à rire, cette crevette pensait vraiment pouvoir le tuer, elle avait la foi. En tout cas elle lui sauta dessus enchainant les coups de poing.. Gale la repoussa l'envoyant valser contre le mur, la fille cria mais ne perdait pas pour autant son aplomb.

Elle se précipita à nouveau vers Gale, le combat se situait vers la fenêtre et se faisait de plus en plus violent, et même si Gale n'était pas fan de frapper une femme, il n'avait pas le choix, il était face à une folle furieuse assoiffé de sang.

Il lui envoya une violente droite la faisant tomber au sol, il l'attrapa ensuite vers les épaules prêt à la faire sortir, quand elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le genou, le faisant lâcher. Il grogna alors que la fille profita de son moment de faiblesse pour se saisir d'une chaise avant de l'éclater contre le mur violemment et de menacer Gale avec le pied de celle ci.

**« Ne t'approche pas ou je peux t'assurer que je vais te transpercer tes parties avec ça, comme ça tu ne pourras pu te faire cette salope qui en prime est enceinte de mon mec**

**- Delly calme toi, Katniss est enceinte de moi, on va se marier, elle ne représente aucun danger pour ton couple! Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Peeta t'attend.. »**

Gale se releva tentant de s'approcher d'elle doucement, Delly fit mine de se calmer pour apaiser la méfiance de Gale à son égard avant d'abattre violemment le pied de la chaise contre la tête de Katniss.

Ni un ni deux, Gale s'empara de la fille et par excès de force la fit passer par la fenêtre. C'est alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvra en trombe laissant découvrir un Haymitch essoufflé et en panique, avec un Peeta se tenant fortement le bras.

Gale se tourna vite vers Haymitch

**«Allez chercher un médecin, Katniss est blessé et inconsciente depuis bien trop longtemps! » **

Une fois Haymitch parti, Gale se tourna vers Peeta.

**« Je suis désolé pour Delly mais il fallait que je l'arrête, elle allait tuer Katniss, maintenant tu devrais aller t'occuper de ton bras avant de devoir te la faire couper ou de mourir, je vais prendre soin d'elle, n'ai crainte... » **

A suivre...

Un chapitre explosif n'est ce pas? Alors qu'en avez vous penser après tout on découvre beaucoup de chose! Comme quoi la vie de Peeta n'était pas si facile que tous les autres le pensaient, où encore on découvre la vraie personnalité de Delly mais également un coup de sang fulgurant.

J'attends vos reviews sur ce chapitre! =)


End file.
